La lumière de la Lune
by Sylea
Summary: Selena est une jeune fille de 18 ans qui cherche à fuir un avenir imposé par ses parents. À l'annonce de la Sélection du prince Arin, elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu ! [Univers alternatif où la technologie est toujours présente à Illéa]
1. Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Selena Caldin et j'ai 18 ans.

Comme tous les soirs, je me connecte sur mon forum favori : _Fantasy World_ , FW pour les habitués. J'ai découvert ce forum sur les mondes fantastiques il y a déjà 4 ans, et je dois avouer que je ne m'en lasse pas. À vrai dire, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a évité de devenir folle.

Mes parents ont toujours voulu que je sois la meilleure en cours, pour pouvoir plus tard devenir médecin comme eux. J'ai certes d'excellents résultats, mais la médecine n'est pas vraiment ma passion. À vrai dire, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire, et cette année, je commence ma première année en fac de médecine. Toute opposition à la décision de mes parents relèverait du suicide.

Ma passion, je dois l'exercer en secret, car si mes parents l'apprenaient, ils feraient tout pour m'en éloigner, car je dois avouer que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps libre, lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à la maison ou quand ils dorment. Ils ne comprendraient pas cette passion que j'ai développé pour les mondes fantastiques et les langues construites. Et pourtant, c'est en partie grâce à eux que suis si douée en linguistique : ils m'ont entraînée depuis toute petite à exercer ma mémoire, même si à l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était uniquement dans le but de réussir brillamment des études de médecine. J'ai aussi passé un nombre incalculable d'heures, seule, à lire dans la bibliothèque familiale. L'évasion que je ressentais en lisant n'avait pas de prix. Ce qui me manquait, c'était d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager. Je n'avais personne au lycée à qui en parler, car j'étais victime de la malédiction de la première de la classe. Mais heureusement, pour mon 15ème anniversaire, mes parents m'avaient offert un ordinateur portable dernier cri. Cet événement est certainement celui qui a marqué un tournant décisif dans ma vie. Car dès ce jour-là, j'ai pu explorer cet univers immense qu'est Internet.

De fil en aiguille, en effectuant des recherches sur mes lectures favorites, j'ai atterri sur un forum, _Fantasy World_ , qui m'est apparu comme une caverne d'Ali Baba. Tout ce qui était en lien avec les mondes fantastiques était classé dans diverses catégories : livres et films bien entendu, mais aussi cosplays ou encore fanfictions. Je regrettais de ne pas voir une catégorie sur les langues imaginaires, qui m'avaient fascinées au cours de mes lectures. Mais je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde, et je m'y étais inscrite.

Au bout de quelques mois de participation active, je m'étais liée à trois personnes en particulier : Lyanna, fondatrice du forum et grande fan de _Game of Thrones_ , devenue rapidement ma meilleure amie ; et Horus et Kayn, deux garçons de mon âge environ, meilleurs amis dans la vraie vie et duo de cosplayeurs. Horus est celui dont je suis le plus proche, on discute presque tous les soirs. Il a vraiment un talent fou pour créer des costumes. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne les portait jamais. C'est toujours Kayn qui joue les mannequins pour les séances photos finales. Horus a toujours refusé de poster des photos de lui, et part sur la défensive à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demande.

Je dois dire que je le comprends, je ne me suis jamais montrée non plus. Je n'ai pas honte de mon apparence, loin de là, mais j'ai subi tellement de remarques désobligeantes et diverses moqueries, à cause de mes cheveux blancs et mes yeux violets, que je préfère ne pas me montrer, même pour mes amis les plus proches. Tout ça parce que ces foutus gènes ont décidé que je serai albinos. Ils ont même fait ça dans les règles de l'art ! D'habitude, quand on est albinos, nos yeux sont bleus (dans le meilleur des cas) ou rouges. Et bien moi, j'ai fait dans l'original, j'ai eu droit au mélange ! Au final, c'est grâce à cette particularité génétique que j'ai trouvé mon pseudonyme, Lux. Ironique n'est-ce pas, quand on sait que cela signifie "lumière" en latin. Lumière à laquelle je suis malheureusement trop sensible.

Ayant remarqué mes connaissances très poussées dans les langues construites, Lyanna m'avait proposé d'ouvrir une section linguistique sur le forum, dont je serais la responsable. Ce jour-là, j'étais tellement hystérique que j'ai poussé un cri de joie qui a résonné dans toute la maison, et qui a réveillé mes parents. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que j'avais vu une araignée, qui avait "malencontreusement" disparu avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Je m'étais donc spécialisée dans deux langues qui avaient retenu mon attention : le Haut Valyrien de la saga _Game of Thrones_ et le Quenya (haut elfique) du Seigneur des Anneaux. Je proposais donc plusieurs lexiques, des traductions à divers membres du forum et j'avais même créé quelques sujets de conversations dont le but était de discuter dans ces langues. J'avais même réussi à convertir Horus au Haut Valyrien ! Il s'est révélé plutôt doué pour apprendre les bases de cette langue. Il m'a raconté que son père avait voulu qu'il apprenne plusieurs langues étrangères, et qu'il avait donc pris l'habitude d'en apprendre une nouvelle.

C'est ainsi que je me suis épanouie durant ces quatre dernières années.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du prince Arin, fils unique et héritier du roi Sebastian et de la reine Lyra. Son 20ème anniversaire plus précisément. Et il vient d'annoncer qu'il allait tenir une Sélection.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait ! C'est la première fiction que j'écris, donc soyez indulgents ! ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à proposer vos idées ou théories, il se pourrait que j'en intègre quelques unes si elles me plaisent et collent à l'histoire ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

[Chatbox FW]

 _* Lux s'est connectée_

 _* Lyanna s'est connectée_

Lyanna : Bonsoir ! :D

Lux : Salut Lyly ! :)

Lyanna : Ma chérie ! Tu as vu l'annonce du prince tout à l'heure ?

Lux : Tu parles de la Sélection ?

Lyanna : Ouiiiiii ! J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps ! *o*

Lux : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Lyanna : Ah ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de t'inscrire ? Le prince Arin est tellement parfait !

Lux : Et bien pour tout te dire, je compte bien m'inscrire, mais surtout pour échapper à mes parents et à la fac. On est même pas encore en octobre et j'en ai déjà trop marre. J'ai envie de découvrir autre chose.

Lyanna : Ah oui c'est vrai, ma pauvre tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec tes parents. :(

 _* Horus s'est connecté_

Horus : Salut les filles ! ;)

Lyanna : Salut toi !

Lux : Coucou Horus ! :)

Horus : Alors, vous allez envoyer vos formulaires pour la Sélection ?

Lyanna : Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! J'aimerais trop être sélectionnée !

Lux : Pour ma part, un changement de vie s'impose, je ne survivrai jamais si je reste chez mes parents.

Lyanna : Et imagine si on était sélectionnée toutes les deux ? Ce serait trop génial !

Horus : Vous me tiendrez au courant si vous l'êtes j'espère ?

Lux : Mais bien sûr, tu seras même le premier informé ! ^^ De toute façon, c'est simple, si Lyly est sélectionnée, tu ne pourras jamais louper l'information en restant connecté ici !

Horus : Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! ^^

Lyanna : Absolument ! :) Bon je file, je vais remplir mon formulaire !

Lux : Même chose, je vais l'intercepter avant que mes parents ne s'en rendent compte !

Horus : Et bien à plus tard dans ce cas ! ;)

 _* Lyanna s'est déconnectée_

 _* Lux s'est déconnectée_

* * *

Après être passée rapidement sur FW et avoir discuté avec mes amis, je file dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Le valet de mon père récupère toujours le courrier à la première heure, et le dépose sur la table d'entrée. Je vérifie que personne ne me voie, et je récupère l'enveloppe qui m'est adressée. C'est bien LA lettre. Je m'empresse de retourner dans ma chambre pour compléter le formulaire.

 _Nom : Caldin_

 _Prénom : Selena_

 _Âge : 18 ans_

 _Taille : 1,64 mètre_

 _Caste : 3 (parents médecins, étudiante en médecine)_

 _Province : Whites_

 _Description : Longs cheveux blancs, yeux violets (albinos), teint pâle_

 _Centres d'intérêts : la lecture, la liguistique_

 _Talents : Polyglotte (français, anglais, finnois), pâtisserie_

J'hésite longuement sur les talents. Je ne peux décemment pas écrire haut-valyrien et quenya, personne ne comprendrait. Et puis, quelle utilité cela pourrait-il y avoir ? Je rajoute donc le finnois, langue à partir de laquelle le quenya a été créé, et que j'ai donc pu apprendre dans la foulée.

Je rajoute également pâtisserie ; après tout, j'ai toujours été plutôt douée dans la préparation de gâteaux, et il me faut bien quelque chose de concret.

À présent vient le moment le plus délicat : la photo. Le règlement stipule que la photo doit être prise par les personnes en charge de la récupération des formulaires dans notre ville. J'attends donc que mes parents partent travailler. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de s'informer des dernières nouvelles, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Ils me gratifient d'un simple bonjour, comme chaque matin. Je me sens plus seule que jamais, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon envie de m'échapper d'ici.

À peine la porte d'entrée s'est-elle refermée derrière eux, que j'enfile ma veste, prend mon formulaire, et file en direction du bâtiment réquisitionné pour l'occasion. En arrivant, je soupire. La foule est plus dense que ce que je pensais. Prenant mon mal en patience, je me positionne dans une file d'attente. Heureusement, l'organisation est plutôt bien rodée, et mon tour arrive rapidement. Je tends mon formulaire à une femme à l'air sévère, qui vérifie que tout est conforme. Elle ne prononce pas un mot mais acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et me redirige vers un photographe qui s'empresse de capturer mon image. Je ne suis pas très photogénique, mais je m'efforce de paraître détendue et souriante.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est terminé. Ça y est, mon formulaire est officiellement envoyé. Je frissonne d'excitation. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose dans le dos de mes parents. Enfin, en dehors de ma vie secrète sur le net. Mais après tout, j'ai 18 ans ! Je suis peut-être encore jeune, mais je n'en suis pas moins adulte. De toute façon, ils ne pourront rien y changer si je suis sélectionnée. Et si je ne le suis pas, personne n'en saura jamais rien. Je n'ai donc rien à perdre.

Et comme dirait ce bon vieux Jules César : _alea jacta est_ * !

* _alea jacta est_ (latin) : le sort en est jeté


	3. Chapitre 3

Les deux semaines qui suivent passent à une lenteur qui ne devrait même pas exister. Je passe mes journées soit à la fac, soit dans ma chambre, à un rythme monotone.

Heureusement que mes soirées sont plus intéressantes !

Enfin, le soir de l'annonce des sélectionnées arrive. Je me surprends à être impatiente.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à mes parents, comme tous les soirs, je me précipite sur mon ordinateur, et ouvre en parallèle FW et le site du palais qui diffuse en direct le bulletin.

* * *

[Chatbox FW]

 _* Lyanna s'est connectée_

 _* Lux s'est connectée_

 _* Kayn s'est connecté_

Lyanna : Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Plus que 5 minutes !

Lux : Je sais, je stresse aussi ! ^^

Lyanna : Mais où est Horus ? C'est pas lui qui voulait être informé en direct si on était sélectionnées ou pas ?

Kayn : Il ne peut pas se connecter pour le moment, mais il m'a chargé de recueillir ces informations pour lui. :)

Lux : Ah c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là :(

Lyanna : Oh mon Dieu, ça y est, le prince Arin va parler !

* * *

En effet, je le vois s'avancer vers le micro que lui tend la présentatrice June West.

Il a l'air sûr de lui, mais étant donné la situation, je l'imagine sans peine être tout aussi stressé que moi.

"Bonjour Illéa ! J'imagine que vous êtes tous aussi impatients que moi de connaître l'identité des 35 jeunes filles qui feront partie de cette nouvelle sélection !"

Les caméras se tournent vers le public en liesse.

"Et bien sans plus attendre, voici le premier nom !"

Il se tourne vers un grand bocal rempli de petites enveloppes.

"D'Allens, Mademoiselle Lucie Stern, caste 4"

"D'Angeles, Mademoiselle Vanessa Green, caste 2"

Tiens, ce nom me rappelle quelqu'un. Je retourne sur la chatbox pour me faire confirmer.

* * *

Lux : Vanessa Green, ce ne serait pas l'actrice super connue qui joue dans le dernier remake de Catwoman ?

Lyanna : Ah oui tu as raison, je me posais justement la question ! Elle est toujours dans les magasines de potins, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan d'elle.

Lux : Même chose, elle m'a l'air d'être très superficielle.

* * *

Le prince continue de lire les noms qu'il pioche dans les différents bocaux. Je comprends qu'un bocal correspond à une province, et qu'ils sont classés par ordre alphabétique. Génial, le bocal de White sera donc à la fin.

"De Clermont, Mademoiselle Alya Strauss, caste 5"

* * *

Lyanna : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Lux : ?

Lyanna : C'est moiiiiiii !

Lux : Pour de vrai ? :o

Lyanna : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Lux : Je suis trop contente pour toi ! :D

* * *

"De Paloma, Mademoiselle Juliette Young, caste 6"

Le prince Arin poursuit l'annonce des noms. Le stress monte d'un cran lorsqu'il se tourne vers le bocal de White.

Je retiens ma respiration, et mon cœur s'emballe. Vais-je voir la seule chance de m'échapper s'envoler ?

"De Whites, Mademoiselle Selena Caldin, caste 3"

Ai-je mal entendu ?

Et c'est là que je vois ma photo s'afficher en plein écran.

* * *

Lux : Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Lyanna : Quoi ? Ta province est passée ?

Lux : Oui, à l'instant. Whites.

Lyanna : Oh ? :s

Lux : Et j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir me supporter pendant quelques mois ! ;)

Lyanna : C'est toi Selena ? Mon Dieu tu es trop jolie, c'est la première fois qu'on te voit ! J'adore trop tes cheveux !

Lux : Héhé, oui ^^ Merci ! :)

Lyanna : Je suis trop contente ! Vivement qu'on se voit ! :D

* * *

"Et pour finir, de Zuni, Mademoiselle Summer Banks, caste 4."

Et voilà, en 10 petites minutes, les 35 noms ont défilé. Le prince se tourne alors vers June West, qui prend le relais.

"Nous avons donc nos 35 sélectionnées ! Si vous nous avez rejoint en cours de route, la liste s'affiche à présent sur votre écran."

June se tourne vers le prince Arin.

"Prince Arin, que pensez-vous de ces jeunes filles ? Pouvez-vous nous dire quand elles arriveront au palais ?"

"Et bien, je les trouve toutes très ravissantes, et j'ai hâte de faire leur connaissance ! Elles arriveront dans deux jours, dans la journée. Et nous nous rencontrerons le lendemain soir."

Satisfaite, June reprend alors la parole pour conclure.

"Et bien c'est un événement très prometteur qui s'annonce ! Pour vous tenir informé de l'avancement de la Sélection, rendez-vous au bulletin de la semaine prochaine, ou à tout moment sur le site internet du palais !"

Je réalise alors ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai été sélectionnée, et Lyanna aussi. Je vais devoir m'habituer à l'appeler Alya maintenant. Et elle a dit que j'étais jolie ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait un compliment sur mon physique. C'est un réel soulagement de voir que je ne serai pas seule là-bas, je pourrai compter sur ma meilleure amie. Et je vais la rencontrer en vrai pour la première fois ! Je pourrai l'épauler pour ses rendez-vous avec le prince ! Et surtout : j'arrête la fac !

Ah par contre, comment est-ce que je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents ?

À ce moment-là, le téléphone se met à sonner. Et bien, il me semble que la question ne se pose plus !


	4. Chapitre 4

Décidément, je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais mes parents. Non seulement ils n'ont pas été contre le fait que je participe à la Sélection, mais en plus ils ont réussi à y trouver un intérêt pour ma théorique future carrière médicale, soit disant que je pourrai rencontrer le médecin royal et obtenir une recommandation. Malgré tout, leur idée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, si je l'adapte un peu. Je pourrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui saura me renseigner sur une carrière de linguiste, interprète ou traductrice ! Avec un peu (beaucoup) de chance, je convaincrai le prince de me pistonner. Ok, je rêve un peu, mais après tout, si je parviens à ne pas me faire éjecter dès les premiers jours, je serais certainement amenée à lui parler en tête à tête.

Finalement, je me fixe deux objectifs pour la Sélection : trouver un boulot dans mon domaine de prédilection et caser Lyanna/Alya avec le prince. Ça ne devrait pas être insurmontable, non ? En plus, si mon amie termine princesse, la question du piston se réglera très facilement ! Remontée à bloc, je suis décidée à ne pas laisser cette chance. Après tout, les choses avancent plutôt bien dans mon sens pour l'instant.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain est consacré à la préparation de ma petite valise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'emmener de vêtements, qui seront fournis par le palais.

Je décide tout d'abord d'emmener mon ordinateur. La personne du palais que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a confirmé qu'il y aurait le Wi-Fi au palais, et a rajouté d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante que je pourrai sans problème utiliser Skype pour appeler mes parents. Evidemment, ce dernier point m'indiffère totalement. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est l'accès à Internet. Il parait que les temps libres seront nombreux, et j'aurai besoin de l'aide d'Horus et Kayn pour avoir des points de vue masculins pour faire évoluer la relation de ma meilleure amie avec son prince.

Je rajoute ensuite quelques objets personnels. Parmi eux, une petite statuette de faucon que j'ai acheté un jour en vacances en Egypte sur un marché en pensant à Horus. Je me suis promis de lui offrir si je le rencontrais un jour. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point il est à la fois si ouvert et mystérieux à la fois. Ma curiosité est souvent mise à rude épreuve, mais la plupart du temps je réussis à me contenir, car malgré tout, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il serait mal à l'aise si je lui faisais subir un interrogatoire. Du coup, en attendant un jour qui ne viendra probablement jamais, je me surprends parfois à parler à ce faucon comme si c'était lui.

Je soupire. Ah, stupides émotions ! J'en oublie ce que j'étais en train de faire.

~o~O~o~

Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, la journée passe à une vitesse folle, entre rangement et discussions en ligne.

* * *

[Chatbox FW]

 _* Lyanna s'est connectée_

 _* Lux s'est connectée_

 _* Kayn s'est connecté_

 _* Horus s'est connecté_

Lyanna : Et dire que demain, nous serons toutes les deux au palais !

Lux : Oui c'est fou ! J'ai hâte de voir comment ça va se passer.

Kayn : J'espère que vous pourrez quand même passer de temps en temps nous faire un petit coucou, sinon Horus va devenir intenable ! ;)

Horus : Arrête, je vais passer pour quel genre de personne après ?

Lux : Ne vous en faites pas, j'emmène mon précieux dans ma valise !

Kayn : Ton précieux ?

Lyanna : C'est le surnom qu'elle a donné à son ordinateur ! ^^

Horus : Pas mal comme référence, heureusement que sa propriétaire n'a pas la même tête que Gollum ! ;)

Lux : Encore heureux ! Même si la nature n'a pas été très sympa avec moi, je m'estime heureuse malgré tout.

Horus : Ne dit pas de bêtises, Kayn m'a montré ta photo sur le site du palais, et je te trouve très jolie ! :)

Lux : Ah c'est vrai ? Et bien merci ! ^^

Horus : Et j'ai hâte de vous voir ! :D

Lyanna : De nous voir ?

Kayn : Il veut dire à la télé.

Horus : Oui c'est ça, à la télé ! ^^

Lyanna : On va être des stars ! 8) Et dire que demain soir, on va dormir sous le même toit que le prince ! :D

Lux : J'espère que tout ira bien, c'est quand même impressionnant ce qui nous arrive.

Lyanna : Ne t'en fait pas, on sera ensemble après tout ! :)

Lux : Oui heureusement ! :) Je vous laisse là pour aujourd'hui, demain mon vol est prévu à 6h. Bonne nuit !

Lyanna : Moi j'ai de la chance, je décolle demain à 10h ^^ Par contre j'aurai un sacré décalage horaire. Bonne nuit ma chérie, à demain !

Kayn : Bonne nuit !

Horus : Bonne nuit :)

* * *

 **Et voici la fiche d'Alya/Lyanna ! :D**

 **\- Nom : Strauss**

 **\- Prénom : Alya**

 **\- Pseudo online : Lyanna**

 **\- Âge : 19 ans**

 **\- Caste : 5 (puis 3 avec la Sélection)**

 **\- Province : Clermont (Orlando)**

 **\- Centres d'intérêts : les livres, _Game of Thrones_ , dessin, peinture**

 **\- Description : Cheveux blonds, mi-longs, yeux châtaigne**

 **Je me suis basée sur une carte d'Illéa que j'ai trouvé en ligne pour localiser Selena et Alya. Donc Whites correspond à l'Alaska, et j'ai placé Selena à Anchorage. Clermont correspond à la Floride. Et puis Angeles, c'est Los Angeles ! ^^**


	5. Chapitre 5

Moi qui pensais échapper à la foule avec mon départ aux aurores, je tombe des nues en apercevant une bonne centaine de personnes accolées aux barrières à l'aéroport.

Je scrute les alentours en quête d'une autre candidate, ce qui expliquerait cet attroupement, mais je ne vois personne. En même temps, Whites est la province la plus au nord et elle est plutôt isolée. La jeune femme envoyée par le palais, une certaine Bianca, qui est arrivée ce matin pour m'accompagner, m'explique alors que je suis la seule à prendre l'avion en partant d'ici, mais que nous ferons une escale dans la province voisine de Yukon pour y récupérer une autre candidate.

Je suis Bianca jusque sur le tarmac. Je n'ai que 10 minutes avant de monter dans l'avion, mais Bianca me suggère de faire malgré tout un petit bain de foule. Je déteste ça, mais je me dis que ça ira vite. Je m'avance donc vers la barrière, et je repère une petite fille qui me fait des grands signes. Je me dirige vers elle, et elle me tend une magnifique fleur blanche, un lys. Je la remercie avec un grand sourire. Je poursuis mon tour et je reçois quelques autres cadeaux, ainsi que des encouragements. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, et l'émotion me rend muette. Bianca m'indique qu'il va falloir y aller. Je fais un dernier signe à la foule avant de monter dans l'avion.

~o~O~o~

La journée a commencé depuis à peine deux heures et je suis déjà épuisée. Je me laisse tomber sur un siège qui me semble aussi moelleux qu'un nuage.

Alors que je pensais pouvoir profiter du voyage pour me reposer, Bianca s'installe en face de moi avec une pile de papiers et un stylo. Elle m'annonce alors qu'elle a quelques questionnaires à me faire remplir.

"Je vais vous demander de faire preuve de la plus grande franchise, toute information qui s'avérera fausse pourra être un motif d'exclusion de la Sélection, est-ce clair ?

\- Absolument."

Elle me fait passer quelques tests de langues, que je réussis sans problème. Je suppose qu'elle doit s'assurer que mes compétences ne sont pas inventées de toute pièce.

Satisfaite, elle poursuit avec diverses questions sur ma vie amoureuse.

"Avez-vous déjà eu un petit ami, et si oui, quelle était la nature de votre relation ?"

Je bloque un instant, en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle me demande. Lorsque mes neurones assimilent finalement l'information, je dois avoir pris la couleur d'une tomate. Je lui réponds tant bien que mal.

"Euh non, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, ni de relation... euh... comment dirais-je... approfondie avec qui que ce soit."

Elle coche une case sur son document. Tout en restant stoïque, elle poursuit alors avec un discours sur les lois à respecter et les conséquences qui découleraient d'une quelconque infraction.

J'acquiesce régulièrement pour lui indiquer que ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi.

"Parfait, vous pouvez donc signer ici, et ici."

Enfin libérée de cette paperasse ! Bianca se lève se son siège, puis marque une pause en se retournant vers moi.

"Oh, au fait, une dernière chose à savoir. Ce n'est pas une règle officielle, mais disons qu'il sera dans votre intérêt de la respecter. Lorsque le prince vous proposera une activité, quelle que soit sa nature, il vous sera très déconseillé de refuser. Vous ne serez pas en droit de le repousser. Après tout, vous lui serez liée sentimentalement.

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout saisi.

\- Au vu de la couleur de vos joues, je pense que si au contraire. Si cette règle vous pose un problème, alors il y a de fortes chances que nous nous revoyons rapidement."

Choquée, je reste sans voix. Bianca s'éloigne à quelques rangées de moi, souriante, comme si nous venions de parler maquillage. J'espérais rester suffisamment longtemps accomplir les objectifs que je m'étais fixée, mais si la situation vire au cauchemar, je devrai y couper court. Il est hors de question que je fasse ce genre de chose contre ma volonté.

Je fulmine dans mon coin, incapable de fermer l'œil. Trop de pensées parasitent mon esprit.

~o~O~o~

Deux heures plus tard, nous entamons une descente. Ah oui, l'escale à Yukon. J'espère que la fille qui nous rejoindra sera sympa, je n'ai pas envie de passer les trois heures restantes avec quelqu'un d'exécrable.

Avant de descendre, Bianca m'indique que je dois rester dans l'avion, ce qui ne me déplaît pas. Je regarde par le hublot, et je remarque une foule qui tente tant bien que mal d'approcher une jeune fille. Celle-ci est plutôt jolie, elle a de longs cheveux blonds cendrés et de grands yeux bleus. Son pas est hésitant, elle ne doit pas non plus être habituée à être le centre de l'attention. Je me creuse la tête, mais pas moyen de me souvenir de son nom. En même temps, c'était juste après l'appel de mon nom, et j'étais trop occupée à assimiler l'information.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Bianca et la fille montent à bord, et l'avion ne tarde pas à redécoller. Afin de faire preuve de politesse, je me tourne vers la nouvelle voyageuse avec un grand sourire.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Selena, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance !

\- Sa-salut, moi c'est Angela."

Elle a l'air extrêmement timide, et une certaine gêne s'installe. Je cherche rapidement une question à lui poser pour détendre l'atmosphère avant que Bianca ne se l'accapare.

"C'est vraiment dingue ce qui nous arrive, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, vraiment dingue."

Bon, je crois que je vais lâcher l'affaire, elle ne semble pas vouloir sortir plus de quelques mots par phrase, et je vais finir par la mettre mal à l'aise. Même si d'ici quelques minutes, avec les questions embarrassantes de Bianca, ça risque d'être le cas.

Je me retourne donc vers le hublot. Mon regard se perd dans les nuages, et je finis par m'endormir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bianca me réveille quinze minutes avant l'atterrissage. Il est déjà presque midi, et elle nous indique que nous allons avoir droit à un repas simple avant l'étape du relooking qui se déroulera dans l'après-midi. Je dois avouer que le relooking m'inquiète un peu, j'espère que je ne serai pas obligée de changer totalement de tête ! Je tiens à assumer entièrement la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux.

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport d'Angeles, je me laisse surprendre par la chaleur et l'intensité du soleil. Ah, j'avais oublié ce léger détail... Je protège ma peau tant bien que mal, il serait gênant de me présenter avec des coups de soleil dès le premier jour. La luminosité me fait mal aux yeux, mais j'ai l'habitude. À ce rythme-là, je vais finir toute ridée à 30 ans à force de plisser les paupières.

Après un court trajet en voiture, nous voici arrivées au palais. Angela ressemble à une petite fille émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit. Je dois avouer que l'architecture et les décorations sont magnifiques, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Bianca nous guide à travers des couloirs interminables, pour finalement arriver dans une grande pièce que je devine être la salle à manger. Un buffet nous attend ; nous allons donc nous servir, avant de rejoindre une dizaine de filles déjà présentes. Je reconnais la plupart d'entre-elles, mais je ne vois pas Lyanna/Alya. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière.

"Ma chériiiiie ! Tu es enfin arrivée !"

Je me retourne, et je la vois avec un immense sourire, que je lui rends immédiatement.

"Ma Lyly ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !"

On se prend dans les bras, trop heureuses de pouvoir enfin se rencontrer. Les autres filles nous regardent bizarrement, mais il faut avouer qu'elles ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que nous nous connaissions, étant donné qu'on habite à près de 8000 km l'une de l'autre. Nous mangeons notre repas tout en discutant comme si nous ne nous étions pas parlées depuis des semaines.

Le reste des filles arrive au fur et à mesure du repas, et nous discutons avec certaines.

~o~O~o~

Puis, le moment que je redoute finit par arriver : le fameux relooking. Nous nous dirigeons vers une très belle pièce, qu'on nous décrit comme étant le boudoir. Il a été aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion, et divisé en 35 petits box pour que chacune de nous puisse être prise en charge. Tout un groupe de professionnels du maquillage, des cheveux et de la manucure est là pour nous. Comme les autres, je me dirige donc vers un box, où je suis accueillie par une jeune femme qui se démarque avec ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique, qui se présente alors.

"Bonjour, je suis Donatella, et je vais m'occuper de vous cet après-midi. Je vous propose de commencer par les cheveux, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Selena. Dites, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligée de changer de couleur de cheveux ?

\- Ah mais non ma belle. Je peux vous conseiller bien sûr, mais au final, toutes les décisions seront les vôtres."

Rassurée, je lui indique que je préfère garder ma couleur, mais que je ne serais pas contre un petit rafraîchissement au niveau de la coupe, tout en gardant une certaine longueur.

"Vous avez totalement raison ! Cette couleur est unique et vous démarquera sans aucun doute ! Colorer vos cheveux serait du gâchis, en plus ils s'abîmeraient trop rapidement. Je vous propose de faire un léger dégradé. Ainsi, vous pourrez aussi bien les laisser détachés que faire tout un tas de jolies coiffures.

\- Très bonne idée ! Je vous fais confiance."

Je crois que j'ai vraiment de la chance, Donatella a de l'or dans ses mains, et le feeling passe très bien entre nous. Nous discutons pendant qu'elle s'occupe de moi, et nous passons rapidement au tutoiement.

Après mes cheveux, elle s'occupe de mes ongles. En à peine une demi-heure, ils sont nickels, prêts à être vernis. Je choisis une couleur assez neutre, qui passe avec tout type de tenue. De toute façon, nous ne serons pas présentées au prince avant demain, j'aurai tout le temps de m'adapter d'ici là.

Donatella passe ensuite à mon visage. Je perds le fil entre épilation, masques et crèmes en tout genre. Lorsqu'elle a terminé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma peau de bébé.

"Waouh, c'est vraiment magique !

\- Haha, mais non ma belle, c'est juste l'effet Donatella !"

Elle éclate de rire. Elle manque un peu de modestie, mais je dois avouer qu'à sa place, je dirais la même chose, tant son talent semble inné.

"Bien, il ne reste plus que le maquillage. Comment souhaites-tu mettre en valeur ton regard ? Profond, séducteur, innocent ou encore mystérieux ?

\- Mmmh, j'aimerais que ça reste naturel, mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de renforcer le regard.

\- Ah c'est noté, on va faire ça ! Entre nous, tu as tout à fait raison. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop vouloir te changer, car si tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, alors il y a peu de chance que le prince tombe sous ton charme."

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je suis d'accord avec elle, même si mon objectif n'est pas vraiment de séduire le prince. Je veux juste me sentir belle et moi-même. Une Selena ++ si vous voulez.

Une fois que tout est terminé, Donatella tourne mon siège vers un grand miroir. Je suis bluffée. Je me reconnais, et pourtant je peine à me dire que c'est moi. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être maquillée ainsi, en général je m'en tiens au mascara. Elle a vraiment su mettre mes traits en valeur, et je n'ai rien à redire.

"Donatella, c'est parfait !

\- Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ma belle ! Pas de doute, si avec ça tu ne fais pas des ravages, je ne m'appelle plus Donatella !"

Nous rions de bon cœur, et je me sens vraiment heureuse. Après une Bianca tirée à quatre épingles, c'est un plaisir de voir que tout le monde au palais n'est pas comme ça.

Donatella me propose sa carte de visite, pour nous revoir dès que l'occasion se présentera. En lisant sa carte, je découvre qu'elle est coiffeuse et maquilleuse de stars. Rien que ça ! Mais ce travail lui correspond à 100%, j'imagine qu'elle doit être très demandée.

Je me lève pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et voir ce que ça donne chez les autres. Je repère Angela deux box plus loin. Je suis surprise, elle a décidé de se teindre les cheveux en noir. Je trouve ça dommage, mais je ne dis rien, c'est son choix après tout. Un peu plus loin, Alya a choisi tout comme moi de conserver sa couleur. En même temps, ses cheveux blonds dorés sont déjà magnifiques. Elle les a fait légèrement raccourcir, ils arrivent à présent entre ses omoplates. Sa maquilleuse a choisi de lui faire un maquillage smoky afin de renforcer la couleur châtaigne de ses yeux, et ça lui va très bien. Elle me fait un signe pour me demander mon avis, et je lui réponds avec deux pouces levés et un grand sourire.

Lorsque tout le monde a terminé, des photographes viennent nous prendre en photo pour les journaux, mais aussi pour les poster sur le site internet du palais, et nourrir ainsi la curiosité de la population. Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous avons également été maquillées. Je reste cependant médusée devant les choix de certaines des autres filles : certaines sont tellement maquillées et changées que je ne sais même plus qui elles sont ! Je respire un grand coup. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, si elles veulent ressembler à des pots de peintures, c'est leur problème ! Au moins, on distingue très clairement celles qui comptent tout miser sur leur apparence.

L'après-midi s'est finalement passé très rapidement, et j'ai passé un excellent moment. Si ce matin quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais aimer le relooking, je lui aurais rit à la figure, mais surtout car c'était quelque chose qui m'était encore inconnu.

Des choses inconnues et inattendues, je risque très fortement d'en rencontrer durant les prochaines semaines. J'espère simplement que ces surprises seront plus souvent bonnes que mauvaises, mais ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira !


	7. Chapitre 7

Le repas du soir se passe comme celui du midi, et j'essaye de retenir toute ces nouvelles têtes. Je repère Vanessa Green, l'actrice, qui n'a pas vraiment changé. Il faut dire qu'elle était déjà très belle avant, elle doit être habituée à être coiffée et maquillée souvent. Elle semble d'ailleurs attirer à elle toutes les filles que j'ai affecté au club des superficielles, qui cherchent à profiter de son aura.

À la fin du repas, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années réclame notre attention.

"Mesdemoiselles, au nom de la famille royale, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au palais. Je m'appelle Sophia, et je serai votre référente durant votre séjour ici. Je serai en charge de vous enseigner différentes connaissances sur l'histoire mais aussi la politique et bien évidemment l'étiquette. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez une quelconque question. À présent, je vous invite à rejoindre vos chambres pour la soirée, vous devrez être en forme pour la journée de demain."

Sur ces mots, elle nous guide à travers le palais, jusqu'au couloir menant à nos chambres. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Alya, ainsi qu'aux autres filles avec qui j'ai discuté.

En ouvrant la porte à mon nom, je sursaute en apercevant trois jeunes filles. Celles-ci s'avancent vers moi et font une petite révérence. L'une d'entre-elles prend alors la parole.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Selena, je m'appelle Nina, et voici Anna et Siah. Nous serons vos domestiques durant votre séjour au palais.

\- Bonjour ! Appelez-moi juste Selena, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après tout !"

Nina, Anna et Siah sont vraiment adorables, nous discutons pendant qu'elle s'occupent de moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais je suis tellement épuisée par la journée que j'accepte leur aide avec plaisir. Je n'ai même pas la force d'allumer mon ordinateur, c'est tout dire ! Je le laisse sur le bureau, je m'occuperai de l'installer plus convenablement demain.

Après un bon bain chaud, j'enfile une chemise de nuit, puis me glisse dans mon lit. Ce qu'il est confortable ! Les filles me laissent pour la nuit, et m'informent qu'elle viendront me réveiller le lendemain matin.

Ce qu'il fait chaud à Angeles ! J'entrouvre la porte fenêtre de mon balcon pour avoir un peu d'air, puis je retourne à mon lit.

~o~O~o~

Alors que Morphée s'apprêtait à m'accueillir dans ses bras, j'entends un son mélodieux s'élever depuis l'extérieur. Je reconnais le son d'une guitare, et dès les premières notes, je devine une musique que je connais bien, qui a inspiré mes parents pour mon prénom : Clair de Lune, de Debussy. Si vous ne le saviez pas, Séléné est une déesse lunaire dans la mythologie grecque. Je me laisse bercer quelques instants, mais la curiosité me garde éveillée. Je me lève, et me dirige vers le balcon, tout en restant discrète. J'ai une magnifique vue sur les jardins, mais à la faible lumière de la Lune, je ne parviens pas à repérer le musicien nocturne. Je reste donc là, accoudée au balcon, à écouter cette adaptation à la guitare, particulièrement bien réussie, qui convient parfaitement à cette nuit sans nuage. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me balader dans les jardins en cette belle nuit ; je me suis toujours sentie sereine à la lumière de la Lune.

Les dernières notes s'achèvent, et je reprends mes esprits. Je scrute les jardins une dernière fois, en quête d'un quelconque mouvement. C'est là que je le repère, remontant une allée secondaire, sa guitare en bandoulière. Il est un peu loin et je vois mal son visage, mais je distingue très clairement des cheveux blonds. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il lève instantanément ses yeux verts vers moi. Oups ! J'aurais dû me cacher ; avec une chemise de nuit blanche et une chevelure tout aussi immaculée, je dois être aussi visible qu'un phare. Nos yeux se croisent, et mon visage s'embrase immédiatement. Oh mon Dieu ! C'est le prince Arin ! Affreusement gênée, je m'empresse d'effectuer une petite révérence. Le prince, quant à lui, semble plutôt ravi et amusé, ce qui m'intrigue. Une fois en bas des marches, à peine quelques mètres plus bas, je l'entends parler à voix basse, de sorte que les gardes n'entendent pas.

"Bonne nuit Selena, à demain !"

Quoi ? Je le regarde avec surprise. Il connait mon nom ?

Je tente tant bien que mal de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne daigne sortir de mes cordes vocales. J'esquisse un léger mouvement de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Je dois avoir l'air débile, mais c'est tout ce que je parviens à faire. En tout cas, il a l'air satisfait, car il passe la porte qui mène à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire.

Je n'en reviens pas. Non seulement le prince Arin joue magnifiquement bien de la guitare, mais en plus il est plutôt canon en vrai ! Et il connait mon nom ! Oh là là, mais ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! C'est Alya que je dois caser avec lui ! Je secoue la tête. Je dois reprendre mes esprits ! Il a juste voulu être poli, et il a dû apprendre par cœur les fiches de toutes les filles. Voilà, c'est la seule explication logique. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi en particulier ?

Je retourne à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Je dois me reposer, sinon je vais ressembler à un zombie demain.

Cette fois-ci, je m'endors dès que mes paupières sont fermées, la fatigue prenant le pas sur l'excitation.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Alors pour ce chapitre, je voulais partager un petit détail amusant avec vous : je l'ai surnommé "La bombe", à cause de la fin, qui va tout bouleverser et atomiser les neurones de Selena, et peut-être les vôtres aussi ! xD**

* * *

Nina, Anna et Siah me réveillent à 7h, et m'expliquent que j'ai rendez-vous dans la salle à manger à 8h30 pour le petit déjeuner et la rencontre avec le prince.

Je n'ai pas de difficulté à me lever, étant donné que je m'étais endormie assez tôt, ce dont je me réjouis. Au moins, je serai en forme pour cette journée qui promet d'être à nouveau riche en événements !

Les filles me proposent une robe violette, du même ton que mes yeux. Elle est magnifique, et j'approuve leur choix sans hésiter. Élégante et sophistiquée sans être exubérante ou vulgaire.

En l'enfilant, Anna rayonne de joie, et m'explique :

"C'est ma toute première création, je suis trop contente qu'elle vous plaise !

\- Waouh ! Félicitations, c'est vraiment très réussi Anna ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves d'autre !"

Je me laisse ensuite coiffer et maquiller, en prenant soin de garder une apparence qui me convienne. Après tout, les seuls efforts que j'ai à faire, c'est d'être suffisamment présentable pour ne pas me faire renvoyer à la maison dès le premier jour. Sinon, je n'aurai aucune chance de profiter de ces vacances improvisées, loin de mes parents.

Je demande à Nina, qui s'occupe de mes cheveux, s'il est possible de me faire des tresses partant du côté qui se rejoignent derrière en une autre. Je lui fais un petit dessin, sans lui préciser que c'est la coiffure d'un de mes personnages favoris de Game of Thrones, à qui je ressemble physiquement. Alya sera certainement la seule à comprendre la référence, ces livres n'étant plus très répandus de nos jours.

~o~O~o~

8h15, je suis fin prête. Siah m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle à manger, pour me montrer le chemin. En passant dans un couloir, je repère la bibliothèque et ses immenses rayons de livres par une porte entrouverte. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'y précipiter. Je meurs d'envie d'y aller, j'espère de tout cœur que j'aurai le droit de m'y rendre ! Et il faudra que j'en parle à Alya, elle va adorer elle aussi !

Je secoue la tête et recentre mon attention sur le chemin. Il faut que je le retienne si je ne veux pas me perdre tous les matins. Nous finissons par arriver devant une grande porte, et Siah se tourne vers moi.

"C'est ici que je vous laisse, je n'ai pas le droit de vous accompagner plus loin. Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

\- Super, merci beaucoup ! À plus tard j'espère !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes géniale, le prince ne pourra jamais vous éliminer !

\- Espérons le !"

Un peu stressée, j'ouvre la porte.

~o~O~o~

La salle a été réaménagée depuis la veille : la table du buffet a disparu, et une autre a été rajoutée sur une petite estrade, certainement pour la famille royale.

Je fais partie des premières arrivées, j'ai donc l'embarras du choix pour m'asseoir. Alya arrive à peine quelques minutes plus tard, et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle est toute excitée, et peine à tenir en place.

"Ah j'ai tellement hâte de le voir, je me demande s'il est aussi beau qu'à la télé !"

Je connais la réponse, mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire, et me contente d'un petit signe de tête. Non seulement je ne veux pas être assaillie par les autres filles, mais je n'étais pas censée le voir avant aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'angoisse un peu à l'idée de lui parler, il paraît qu'on va toutes avoir un petit tête à tête au court du petit déjeuner. J'espère quand même ne pas m'être ridiculisée avant même de commencer.

Les dernières filles arrivent enfin, à peine quelques minutes avant 8h30. Elles ont visiblement cherché à être les plus visibles avec des robes à paillettes ou dorées, un maquillage très présent et des bijoux à profusion. Je suis effarée, et je prie pour que le prince n'en choisisse aucune. Je refuse d'accepter que l'une d'entre-elle puisse un jour devenir reine.

La porte s'ouvre encore une fois, mais un brouhaha se fait soudain entendre parmi les filles. En suivant leurs regards, je comprends que l'objet de leurs convoitises est arrivé.

~o~O~o~

Le prince Arin s'avance en compagnie de Sophia. D'apparence sûr de lui, je crois cependant déceler une pointe de stress. Après tout, c'est compréhensible, tous les regards sont tournés vers lui, et les décisions qu'il sera amené à prendre seront déterminantes pour lui comme pour le pays.

Sophia s'avance alors vers nous, et prend la parole.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, j'espère que votre première nuit au palais vous a été agréable. Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans un instant, et pendant ce temps-là, le prince Arin rencontrera chacune d'entre-vous lors d'un court entretien."

Pendant que le prince se dirige vers un coin de la salle où sont installés deux fauteuils face à face, Sophia s'adresse à la fille assise à l'extrémité de la table

"Mademoiselle, vous pouvez rejoindre son Altesse pour le premier entretien, puis lorsque vous reviendrez, ce sera le tour de votre voisine, et ainsi de suite."

La jeune fille se lève, et je reconnais Angela, avec qui j'ai effectué le trajet en avion. La pauvre, elle tremble comme une feuille. J'espère qu'elle parviendra à faire bonne figure malgré tout.

Alya semble sûre d'elle, comme à son habitude, rien ne semble pouvoir la dévier de son chemin.

Quant à moi, je ne partage pas le stress de ne pas être choisie à la fin. Je veux juste pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible. Je pourrais peut-être proposer mon aide au prince, après tout, un point de vue féminin pourrait lui être de bon conseil.

La voisine d'Alya revient, l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage, et ma meilleure amie se lève. Elle m'adresse un regard rempli d'excitation et je lève le pouce en l'air pour l'encourager. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour elle.

Je termine mon petit déjeuner, car je m'aperçois que je suis la dernière à passer.

Alya revient à sa place, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Perplexe, je lui demande rapidement comment ça s'est passé.

"Je te dis ça tout à l'heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'est bien passé. Ne le fais pas attendre !"

Ce n'est pas dans son genre, je m'attendais à la voir revenir euphorique, me disant une fois de plus qu'il était trop beau et parfait. Le stress me gagne, je sens que quelque chose m'échappe.

~o~O~o~

Je m'avance donc vers le prince, qui m'accueille avec un sourire rayonnant et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Alors, ma chère Selena, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?"

Je retiens mon souffle. Je ne savais pas qu'il tutoyait les filles dès le début, en tout cas pas de ce que j'ai pu apprendre des autres filles. Je m'empresse de répondre poliment.

"Je vais très bien, je vous remercie, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et vous votre Altesse ?"

Je vois qu'il tente de se retenir, mais il finit par céder à un fou rire. Je suis de plus en plus perplexe. Est-ce que tout le monde autour de moi devient fou ?

"Je suis désolé, je voulais rester stoïque et te faire la surprise, mais je suis incapable de me retenir !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?"

Il me regarde avec un sourire malicieux.

"À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'apprendre à te connaitre. Parce qu'en fait, on se connait déjà depuis 4 ans, ma chère Lux."

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne sais même pas si j'ai des lecteurs ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas tous tués, sinon je ne vais plus avoir de lecteurs ! ^^**

 **Voici la suite qui va répondre à vos questions ! :)**

* * *

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'il vient de me dire ? Je reste bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Donc, s'il connait mon pseudo, c'est qu'il est sur FW. Et qu'on a visiblement déjà beaucoup discuté pour qu'il affirme me connaitre. Et depuis 4 ans... depuis le début en fait. Je ne vois que 3 personnes qui peuvent correspondre : Lyanna, Horus et Kayn. Ce n'est évidemment pas Lyanna. Donc Horus ou Kayn... Mon Dieu, ça expliquerait la réaction d'Alya ! Elle avait l'air étrange, mais plus tellement amoureuse. Sachant qu'elle a toujours eu un petit faible pour Kayn, et que ce dernier était sur la chatbox au moment des annonces en direct, ça ne peut pas être lui. Par contre, il a dit qu'Horus n'était pas disponible à ce moment-là...

Je fais soudainement le lien, et mes joues s'embrasent instantanément.

C'est pas possible, Horus serait le prince Arin ? Mais ils sont si différents ! Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Je chasse mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité.

Aller, zen, je n'ai aucune raison de stresser, je parle avec un ami dont je suis très proche. Aaaah ! Non je ne peux pas me calmer, la situation est totalement délirante !

"Ho-horus ?

\- Ouiiii ! Si tu savais, depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais sélectionnée, j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas cracher le morceau. Heureusement que Kayn est là pour rattraper mes gaffes.

\- Mais que... comment c'est possible ?

\- Ah, la magie d'Internet ! C'était la seule façon pour moi de sortir du palais, même virtuellement, et d'être moi-même. Je suis si heureux que tu sois là !"

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, la situation me dépasse. Je ne sais plus comment m'adresser à lui. Est-ce que je le vouvoie ou le tutoie ? Est-ce que je l'appelle par son titre, son prénom ou son pseudo ?

Il devine aisément mon dilemme, et me prend la main. Je frissonne à son contact.

"Je sais que c'est une sacrée surprise, Alya l'a aussi été, d'autant plus que je connaissais son obsession envers mon côté 'Prince'. Elle est une très bonne amie, mais je ne saurais la voir autrement, et je crois qu'elle aussi à présent. Mais tant que tu seras ici, je ne la renverrai pas chez elle, ce serait cruel alors que vous venez à peine de vous retrouver. Et puis, j'ai quelques projets la concernant ! Tu pourras m'aider, je suis sûr que tu seras d'accord ! Je t'en parlerai plus tard, le temps file et les filles doivent se demander pourquoi c'est si long. Mais on se revoit très vite !"

J'acquiesce par un signe de tête, je suis toujours en train d'assimiler ces informations.

J'ai l'impression d'être perdue, mon objectif principal, caser Alya avec le prince est obsolète. Et puis de toutes les personnes du pays, il a fallu qu'Horus, MON Horus, soit le prince !

~o~O~o~

Nous nous levons, et je retourne à ma place, toujours hébétée. Je regarde Alya, qui est la seule à comprendre ma réaction. Il nous faudra un peu de temps pour se faire à cette situation.

Autour de nous, les filles doivent être persuadées que nos entrevues se sont mal passées, et espèrent certainement qu'on va être renvoyées chez nous.

Le prince Arin monte sur la petite estrade pour s'adresser à tout le monde.

"Les entrevues étant terminées, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec celles à qui j'ai demandé de me suivre. Pour les autres, vous pouvez rester ici avec Sophia."

8 filles se lèvent, et se dirigent vers le prince, qui les emmène dans une pièce adjacente.

Je m'inquiète également, et je regarde autour de moi pour voir les réaction des autres filles. Je vois Vanessa ricaner, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Sa voisine, Lucie je crois, se penche vers nous.

"Et 8 de moins ! À ce train-là, ça va aller vite !"

Comment ? Est-ce qu'elles vont vraiment être éliminées ? Mais ça ne fait qu'un jour que nous sommes ici ! Elles doivent avoir dit ou fait des choses qui n'ont pas plu au prince. À Horus. Le connaissant, elles ont vraiment dû y aller fort, il déteste les filles comme ça. Et maintenant que j'y pense, plus de la moitié d'entre elles faisaient partie du club des changements drastiques lors du relooking. Je ne peux contenir un léger sourire.

Le prince revient, seul. Lucie avait donc raison. Je trouve que c'est un peu rapide, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement proche de ces filles. Et je fais confiance au jugement d'Horus, enfin du prince Arin. Il a toujours eu une bonne vision des choses. C'est qu'il a dû en croiser des hypocrites au cours de sa vie au palais.

J'ai l'impression que la découverte de son identité éclaircit un tas de choses sur lui. Son refus d'être pris en photo pour les cosplays par exemple. Ça semble tellement logique maintenant ! D'ailleurs, en y pensant, Kayn devrait être aussi dans le coin, si c'est son meilleur ami ! Je me demande qui c'est. Je rédige une note mentale, il faudra que je lui pose la question la prochaine fois. Si j'arrive à aligner plus de 3 mots.

~o~O~o~

Sophia prend alors la parole.

"Félicitations Mesdemoiselles, vous avez passé avec succès la première étape de la Sélection. À présent, vous allez rencontrer d'ici quelques instants Leurs Majestés le roi Sebastian et la reine Lyra, qui ont quelques mots à vous dire."

Un murmure s'élève parmi les filles : il faut dire qu'on ne s'y attendait pas.

À peine a-t-elle fini de parler, que la porte s'ouvre sur le roi et la reine. J'ai lu un sondage dans un magasine, qui disait que le couple royal a été élu meilleurs souverains du siècle. Il faut dire que le roi Sebastian est très charismatique, et la reine Lyra est très généreuse et appréciée du peuple. Et à première vue, ils ont l'air d'être plutôt sympathiques. Le roi s'avance et prend la parole calmement.

"Mesdemoiselles, je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre palais. La Sélection est une étape extrêmement importante dans la vie de mon fils, et j'espère qu'il la mènera à bien et trouvera le bonheur."

La reine s'avance à son tour, pour ajouter quelques conseils.

"Je sais que certaines recherchent la célébrité ou encore la richesse, alors que d'autres veulent tout simplement trouver l'amour. Vous avez toutes une motivation pour être ici, mais j'espère que mon fils saura trouver celle qui lui conviendra."

Après ces quelques paroles, le roi et la reine se retirent. Sophia nous annonce que nous avons quartier libre pour la journée, pour découvrir le palais et apprendre à nous connaitre les unes les autres. Je trouve l'idée plutôt bonne, je dois avouer qu'à part Alya, je ne connais pas grand monde.

Les filles se dirigent vers le boudoir, guidées par Sophia. J'allais également sortir de la pièce, quand je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Arin. Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote presque timidement :

"On peut se voir ce soir ?

\- Euh comme tu... enfin vous... aaah !"

Je ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour lui parler, c'est horrible ! Comme tout à l'heure, il se met à rire.

"Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! J'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre, mais je suis toujours le même Horus que tu connais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais mais je suis encore en train d'assimiler l'information. C'est tellement inattendu !

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas ! Alors, ce soir, ça te dis un petit tour à la bibliothèque ? Je parie que tu en meurs d'envie !"

Il ne croit pas si bien dire ! Rien que d'y penser, je trépigne d'impatience.

"C'est d'accord !

\- Super ! Je viendrai te chercher après manger."

Il quitte la pièce, certainement pour vaquer à ses occupations princières.

Je sors à mon tour. Alya m'a attendue, et me sourit comme à son habitude.

"Vient, on en a des choses à se raconter !"

* * *

 **Et hop, petite fiche pour Arin ! :D**

 **\- Nom : Schreave**

 **\- Prénom : Arin**

 **\- Pseudo online : Horus**

 **\- Âge : 20 ans**

 **\- Caste : 1 (Prince)**

 **\- Centres d'intérêts : les livres, le cosplay (création)**

 **\- Description : Cheveux blonds, yeux verts**

* * *

 **Et voici le récapitulatif des sélectionnées :**

 **Allens : Lucie Stern, 4**

 **Angeles : Vanessa Green, 2**

 **Atlin : Kalista Malo, 3**

 **Baffin : Victoria Hastings, 5**

 ** _Bankston : Ombeline Clairoy, 2 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Belcourt : Zoë Akkin, 4**

 **Bonita : Inaya Setto, 6**

 ** _Calgary : Elori Stolico, 4 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Carolina : Lizzie Everett, 3**

 **Clermont : Alya Strauss, 5**

 ** _Columbia : Célia Crawley, 2 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Dakota : Evelynn Adamms, 3**

 **Denbeigh : Katherine Swartz, 4**

 **Dominica : Alandra Leone, 4**

 ** _Fennley : Stella Niccoli, 5 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Hansport : Adelia Watford, 3**

 **Honduragua : Mona Solador, 7**

 **Hudson : Kendra Richards, 2**

 **Kent : Mia Lee, 5**

 ** _Labrador : Jessika Lockhart, 5 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Lakedon : Elaine Pierce, 4**

 **Likely : Alice Botello, 3**

 ** _Midston : Marina Watson, 3 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Ottaro : Jenna Palmer, 2**

 **Paloma : Juliette Young, 6**

 **Panama : Amal Kampur, 2**

 **Sonage : Lauren Saunders, 4**

 **Sota : Meili Asayo, 5**

 **St. George : Thea Danvers, 2**

 ** _Sumner : Meghan Lance, 3 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Tammins : Cassandre Scala, 2**

 ** _Waverly : Thalia Skye, 6 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Whites : Selena Caldin, 3**

 **Yukon : Angela Bellvik, 4**

 **Zuni : Summer Banks, 4**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et un nouveau chapitre ! :D**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai des lecteurs, ni même si mon histoire vous plait, mais en tout cas, même pour 1 lecteur je continuerai ! Il faut dire qu'à la base, j'écris pour moi, et je partage ici pour ceux qui le souhaitent. :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire même juste pour signaler votre présence !**

* * *

Nous nous promenons dans les jardins, bras dessus dessous. Comme je m'en doutais, l'enthousiasme d'Alya pour la Sélection avait été entamé par la récente révélation sur l'identité du prince. Il faut dire que c'était on ne peut plus inattendu ! Cependant, elle le prend mieux que ce que je pensais. Elle a abandonné l'idée de séduire le prince, mais pas celle de trouver l'amour. Elle m'explique qu'elle a décidé de trouver l'identité de Kayn (pour qui elle craque secrètement), qui est donc censé être le meilleur ami du prince. Étant donné qu'on sait à quoi il ressemble grâce à ses photos de cosplay, nous scrutons tous les visages que nous apercevons, mais sans succès. Nous ignorons son vrai nom, il pourrait être le fils d'un ministre tout comme un soldat.

Elle change alors de sujet, et me présente sa vision personnelle du futur.

"Imagine, toi princesse, mariée à ton Horus chéri, et moi, ta meilleure amie officielle, mariée avec le meilleur ami du prince ! On pourra élever nos enfants ensemble, et...

\- Stop ! D'abord c'est pas mon Horus chéri, et puis qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'on va finir ensemble ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, déjà que sur le forum il craquait pour toi, mais là, tout à l'heure, il te dévorait du regard ! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que cette Sélection soit la plus courte de l'histoire d'Illéa."

Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre, mes joues se sont empourprées à l'idée qu'Horus, enfin Arin, craque sur moi. Mes pensées sont totalement chamboulées. J'admets qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais j'aimerais quand même apprendre à le connaitre mieux avant de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il soit un étranger pour moi, on a beaucoup discuté et je connais plutôt bien ses goûts. Mais là, c'est différent, il y a la dimension "prince" en plus. Et ce n'est pas négligeable. Est-ce que j'ai envie de devenir princesse ? À la base, j'étais venue ici pour échapper à mes parents et à cet avenir qu'ils me préparaient contre mon gré. Et tous les plans que j'avais échafaudés avaient été bouleversés. Il faut que je m'éclaircisse les pensées pour prendre mes décisions.

~o~O~o~

La journée passe très rapidement. Je la passe bien entendu avec Alya, mais aussi avec quelques autres filles : Adelia, Juliette, et Lucie. Les deux premières sont plutôt réservées, alors que la dernière est très dynamique. Elle nous apprend qu'elle fait du tennis au niveau professionnel, et qu'en fait elle est là pour booster sa carrière, et aussi qu'elle adore être au cœur des potins. Bien que nos caractères soient radicalement opposés, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, et je suis contente de pouvoir créer des liens avec les autres filles. Je craignais que la compétition ne leur monte toutes à la tête et que ce soit comme à la guerre.

L'heure du repas nous est signalée par une légère mélodie provenant d'un carillon. C'est plutôt original mais très agréable. Nous commençons à prendre nos habitudes et nous prenons place avec notre groupe de copines. Sophia est présente, et supervise tout d'une main de maître. La famille royale nous rejoint, et nous effectuons une révérence comme Sophia nous l'a appris. Le repas se déroule sans encombre, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Arin. Je commence tout juste à m'habituer à l'identifier à Horus. En arrivant au palais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose allait m'arriver. Je me rends compte que je le fixe un peu trop intensément lorsqu'il croise mon regard. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, ce qui a pour effet de me sortir de ma transe. Je détourne le regard, gênée d'avoir été ainsi surprise. Alya, à qui la situation n'avait pas échappé, affiche un sourire satisfait.

~o~O~o~

À la fin du repas, nous nous dirigeons vers nos chambres respectives. Nina, Anna et Siah insistent pour me changer avant mon rendez-vous avec Arin. Je leur précise que ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais elles restent intraitables et je finis par céder. Encore une chose à laquelle je vais devoir m'habituer ! Elles me choisissent une robe bleu nuit, très élégante. Je ne cesse de m'émerveiller devant leur talent. Elles me coiffent également, remontant mes cheveux en un chignon élégant, duquel quelques mèches s'échappent. Je ferme les yeux le temps qu'elles terminent leur travail. J'ai toujours adoré me faire coiffer.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends les filles glousser que je rouvre les yeux brusquement. Comme je m'en doutais, Arin est arrivé et se trouve à l'entrée de ma chambre. Lui aussi s'est changé. Il a laissé tomber sa veste de costume et a remonté les manches de sa chemise, laissant apparaitre ses bras musclés. Je crois que je vais fondre. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou comme une petite souris. Je dois me ressaisir !

J'ignore comment, mais je parviens à garder mon calme lorsqu'il me tend la main et que je la lui prends.

~o~O~o~

Le chemin vers la bibliothèque n'est pas si compliqué que ça au final, maintenant que j'ai pris mes marques dans le palais. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Vanessa et deux de ses sbires. La surprise se lit clairement sur leurs visages. Il faut dire que ma tête ce matin ne laissait pas présager que je serai le premier rendez-vous du prince ! Mais ça, c'est parce qu'elles ignorent les liens qui nous unissent. Je me surprends à éprouver une certaine satisfaction.

Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque, je ne peux retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement. C'est le paradis ! Les livres sont classés par thèmes, comme l'indiquent des panneaux à l'entrée de chaque rayon. La bibliothèque est immense ! Il y a même un étage, accessible grâce à deux escaliers à ma droite et à ma gauche. Je serais capable de m'y perdre (volontairement) pendant des jours !

Visiblement satisfait de l'effet produit, Arin me dirige vers l'étage, dans un rayon légèrement à l'écart. Quand je lis le thème du rayon, je dois me retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie.

"Il y a un rayon sur les livres fantastiques !

\- Eh oui ! C'est moi qui l'ai créé, et les livres que tu voies, c'est ma collection personnelle !

\- C'est incroyable, il y en a tellement ! Et tu les as tous lus ?"

Je remarque alors que j'ai utilisé le tutoiement naturellement. Comme quoi, dès qu'on se met à parler livres, nous sommes juste Lux et Horus.

"Presque ! Certains sont à Ian. Nous les laissons ici, de toute façon, à part nous deux, ce rayon n'est pas très fréquenté.

\- Ian ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué ! Ian, c'est Kayn."

Je suis trop bête, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! D'ailleurs, c'est l'occasion idéale pour creuser sur le sujet.

"Ah c'est super ! Il habite ici au palais alors ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Je voulais d'ailleurs te parler d'un plan le concernant. Comme on le sait tous les deux, Alya a un faible pour lui.

\- Ah ça oui ! Elle m'en a encore parlé cet après-midi ! Elle voulait d'ailleurs mener une enquête pour découvrir son identité."

Il explose de rire.

"Son enthousiasme me surprendra toujours ! Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas à chercher très longtemps, surtout si je donne un petit coup de main. À vrai dire, ça fait partie de mon plan.

\- De quel plan ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que Ian craque également pour Alya. Mais il n'osera jamais lui avouer.

\- C'est génial ! Mais pourquoi pas ?

\- En fait, il a peur qu'elle le rejette, à cause de sa caste.

\- Mais elle n'est pas du genre à rejeter quelqu'un à cause de ça. En plus, avec la sélection, elle est passée de 5 à 3. Ça réduit l'écart, non ?"

Arin esquisse une grimace. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

"Pas vraiment, en fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. Ian... en fait c'est mon valet. C'est un 6."

Je reste bouche bée. Ah si je m'attendais à ça ! Comment aurait-on pu imaginer que le prince et son valet seraient meilleurs amis ? Plus j'en apprends au sujet d'Arin, plus il me surprend agréablement. Il n'est pas du tout comme l'idée que je me faisais du prince avant le début de la Sélection. Il est drôle et gentil. Sans compter les qualités que je lui connais déjà en tant qu'Horus. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

* * *

 **Et enfin la dernière fiche, celle de Ian/Kayn !**

 **\- Nom : Sterling**

 **\- Prénom : Ian**

 **\- Pseudo online : Kayn**

 **\- Âge : 20 ans**

 **\- Caste : 6 (valet et meilleur ami du prince Arin, modèle pour ses cosplays)**

 **\- Centres d'intérêts: les livres, l'écriture**

 **\- Description : Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus**


	11. Chapitre 11

Suite à la découverte de ces nouvelles informations, nous tentons de mettre en place un plan. Pour l'instant, nous avons conclu qu'il fallait être certains que la caste ne soit pas un problème du côté d'Alya. Pour ça, je n'aurai qu'à en discuter avec elle, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra au sujet très rapidement. Puis quand nous aurons nos informations, Arin organisera une rencontre. Nous croiserons les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accrocs.

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, comme avions l'habitude de le faire sur FW. Je me suis plutôt bien habituée à la situation, et à présent je n'hésite plus quand je lui parle. J'ai l'impression que mes rêves deviennent réalité. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai rencontré en vrai Lyanna et Horus. Et certainement bientôt Kayn. Et mes sentiments envers Horus/Arin se sont renforcés. J'en viens à m'inquiéter du déroulement de la Sélection, et à souhaiter qu'il finisse par me choisir. Tout ça aurait été impensable la semaine dernière.

~o~O~o~

Vers 23 heures, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Il faut dire que la journée a été riche en événements ! J'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis arrivée que hier. Contrairement à chez moi, j'ai l'impression de m'épanouir ici, et je suis envahie par un sentiment de bien-être. Je me demande ce que mes parents pensent de tout ça. J'imagine qu'ils se disent que je ne serai jamais choisie, et que la célébrité que j'aurai acquise rejaillira sur eux. Oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'ils seraient capables de penser.

Arin me propose de me raccompagner, ce que j'accepte avec joie.

"J'ai passé une super soirée en ta compagnie ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, mais mon père insiste pour que je passe un peu de temps avec chacune des autres filles."

Il lâche un soupir.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'emballer.

\- Pour tout te dire... pas vraiment."

Il semble se perdre dans ses pensées. Cela m'intrigue

"Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu sais que je suis là."

Je le vois hésiter, puis se lancer.

"En fait, lors des rencontres au petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas ressenti d'attirance particulière envers les autres filles. Entre celles qui me veulent pour mon titre et celles qui me veulent pour mon apparence, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre mon temps alors que je me suis déjà décidé.

\- Décidé ? Comment ça ?"

Il me regarde amusé. Malgré moi, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et un léger stress m'envahir.

Il se rapproche de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Selena, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi."

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il vient de dire ou est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? Je repense à ce qu'Alya m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée, et sa voix résonne dans ma tête : _"Ne dis pas de bêtises, déjà que sur le forum il craquait pour toi, mais là, tout à l'heure, il te dévorait du regard ! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que cette Sélection soit la plus courte de l'histoire d'Illéa."_ Sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, mes sentiments pour lui sont forts et j'adore tous les moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui durant ces quatre dernières années, et j'aimerais que ça dure éternellement. Mais je suis une novice dans le domaine de l'amour, et cela m'effraye un peu.

Devinant les pensées qui m'assaillent, il prend mes mains dans les siennes, et je me perds dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

"Je sais que c'est très soudain, mais je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas te bousculer, prends le temps qu'il te faudra. La Sélection va se poursuivre, car mon père veut que ça soit au moins pendant un mois. Il faudra que j'enchaîne les rendez-vous pour fournir du contenu au bulletin, mais j'aimerais pouvoir te voir tous les jours, même si c'est pendant un court moment. Est-ce que ça te dis qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les soirs ? À la bibliothèque ou ailleurs, comme tu préfères."

Comme je ne parviens toujours pas à sortir un son, je hoche la tête. Au vu de la chaleur qui m'embrase, je dois être écarlate. Mais je suis heureuse, et je ne retiens pas le sourire s'étale sur mon visage.

Toujours près de moi, Arin se penche alors pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit Selena, à demain !

\- B-bonne nuit à toi aussi... Arin."

Ça y est, je suis repartie dans le bégaiement. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer clairement ?! Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Il me gratifie d'un sourire éclatant dont lui seul a le secret. Il rayonne comme le soleil. Et moi, tout comme la lune, je m'illumine en sa présence.

~o~O~o~

Une fois qu'il s'est éloigné, je me rends compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. J'ouvre la bouche pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. Je me fais alors assaillir par les filles qui m'avaient attendue dans ma chambre. Siah est la plus hystérique, et me bombarde de questions.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Où avez-vous été ? Et est-ce que...

\- Doucement Siah, laisse-lui le temps de répondre."

Nina est la plus posée des trois. Elle propose ensuite de me changer pour la nuit, pendant que les filles posent leurs questions, auxquelles je réponds comme je peux.

"Tout s'est bien passé, nous avons passé un très bon moment à la bibliothèque. J'ai été impressionnée par la quantité de livres. Ce lieu est magique !"

J'évite la plus grande partie des détails concernant notre lien si particulier, car j'aimerais garder ce petit secret pour moi encore un peu. Lorsque leur curiosité est rassasiée, elles me laissent pour la nuit.

~o~O~o~

Je m'allonge donc dans mon lit, et je me rends compte que je suis épuisée, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette journée incroyable.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite ! J'ai découvert qu'Arin et Horus ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, pour qui je craque totalement, je ne peux plus le nier. Et visiblement, c'est réciproque ! Quand Alya va savoir ça, elle va devenir hystérique. Mon Dieu, Alya ! Il va falloir que je la questionne par rapport à Kayn et cette fichue question de caste, sans trop en dévoiler. Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Je devrais avoir le temps dans les jours qui suivent, surtout si Arin les consacre aux rendez-vous. Même si je connais ses sentiments à mon égard, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie envers les filles qu'il verra. Et s'il finissait par tomber amoureux d'une autre, et qu'il m'oubliait du jour au lendemain ? Certaines sont vraiment très belles et n'hésiteront pas à user de leurs charmes. Non, j'ai confiance en lui, je le connais bien, il n'est pas du genre à céder à ce genre de tentation. Bien au contraire, il déteste ce genre de comportement. Les filles qu'il a éliminé ce matin en ont d'ailleurs fait les frais.

Je baille pour la troisième fois. Malgré mon cerveau qui tourne à 100 à l'heure, il faut que je me repose. Je ferme les yeux, et me repasse mentalement la mélodie jouée par Arin la veille au soir, avant de m'endormir profondément.


	12. Chapitre 12

Le lendemain matin, j'entame la journée de bonne humeur. Nina, Anna et Siah sont elles aussi radieuses tandis qu'elles effectuent leur routine matinale. Comme prévu, elles ne laissent rien au hasard. Elles m'ont même choisi une robe émeraude, toujours aussi magnifique, et qui rappelle subtilement les yeux d'Arin. Rien ne pourra entamer mon enthousiasme.

Enfin presque.

En arrivant au petit déjeuner, je rejoins comme prévu Alya, Juliette, Adelia et Lucie. Alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter, Vanessa se plante en face de moi, le mode "furie" visiblement activé.

"Comment oses-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu le fais chanter, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... pardon ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je te parle du prince, avec qui tu as passé la soirée hier ! C'est tout simplement impossible qu'il t'ai proposé un rendez-vous de son plein gré !"

Ah oui, j'avais totalement oublié qu'elle nous avait aperçu en allant à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle se trompe. Elle ne me croirait jamais de toute façon. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Alya explose.

"Non mais pour qui te tu prends ? Tu n'as pas le monopole ici ! Selena n'a rien fait de mal, et si le prince a passé sa soirée avec elle, c'est qu'il en avait envie ! Alors cesse de nous cracher ta jalousie au visage et retourne t'assoir avec ton fan-club !"

Waouh ! Quand Alya est énervée, elle ne fait pas de quartier ! Les autres filles autour de nous explosent de rire et applaudissent mon amie. Vexée et ridiculisée, Vanessa nous envoie un regard noir avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Victoire : Alya ! Mon tempérament étant plus calme, je lui aurais certainement répondu plus posément, mais tout aussi sûrement. De toute façon, j'ai le sentiment que l'occasion se représentera assez rapidement, car même si elle n'insiste pas sur le moment, je sens que sa rancœur est bien faite pour durer.

~o~O~o~

Malgré cet épisode houleux, la journée se déroule plutôt tranquillement, si on omet la crise d'hystérie d'Alya lorsque je lui ai raconté mon rendez-vous. Dans un premier temps, elle a été surexcitée concernant la bibliothèque, et j'ai dû lui promettre de lui faire visiter si Arin ne l'y emmenait pas avant. Ensuite, quand j'ai abordé la fin de notre rendez-vous, non sans rougir en y repensant, elle était aux anges.

"Je le savais ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !"

Et la voilà repartie avec ses prédictions sur notre avenir.

Le reste de la semaine se déroule tranquillement, et une routine s'est installée. Chaque matin, après le petit déjeuner, Sophia reste avec nous pour nous dispenser des cours sur l'histoire, la politique et l'étiquette. Les après-midi sont libres, et Arin a des rendez-vous ave filles par jour. Mon cœur se serre rien que d'y penser, même si j'ai bien conscience qu'il ne fait ça que parce qu'il doit faire avancer la Sélection selon le processus mis en place. Je passe mon temps libre avec Alya et mes nouvelles amies dans le boudoir ou les jardins. De temps en temps, je passe également sur FW, que je n'oublie pas même si j'y passe évidemment moins de temps. Et puis, à chaque fin de soirée, je passe entre 30 minutes et 1 heure en sa compagnie. Depuis qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments, il a décidé de me courtiser comme un parfait gentleman. C'est la Sélection à l'envers ! D'abord hésitante, je prends progressivement de l'assurance. C'est une situation qui m'est encore nouvelle, et il me faut du temps pour m'y habituer. Aussi, Arin tient à s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour moi et je suis touchée par son inquiétude à mon sujet. Afin de rester discrets sur nos rendez-vous du soir, nous nous retrouvons souvent à la bibliothèque. Le temps passe malheureusement trop vite à chaque fois, mais je suis heureuse qu'il en prenne pour moi.

Au cours de ces jours-là, Arin a renvoyé 3 filles chez elles : Jenna, Evelynn et Mia. Les deux premières étaient des sbires de Vanessa, et je me suis réjouie de leur départ. La troisième était mal à l'aise depuis son arrivée au palais, sa famille lui manquait et elle ne se voyait pas vivre là.

~o~O~o~

La fin de la semaine finit par arriver, et avec elle, le jour du premier bulletin. J'ai du mal à cacher mon stress, mais heureusement Alya est là pour me soutenir. Une dizaine de filles a été en rendez-vous avec Arin, je suppose donc qu'elles seront interrogées sur les activités qu'elles ont pu faire.

Nina, Anna et Siah se sont encore surpassées, et m'ont créé une robe à couper le souffle. Dorée avec les épaules dénudées, le tissu est doux comme la soie. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse. Elles me laissent les cheveux détachés, accrochant simplement une fine broche dorée sur le côté.

Sophia nous attend 30 minutes avant le début, prévu à 18 heures, pour nous rappeler la marche à suivre et la posture que nous devons adopter. Dans le studio, la disposition est presque comme à la télé, quand je regardais le bulletin de chez moi. Sur le plateau central, la chaise de la présentatrice June West trône, cette fois accompagnée d'une autre chaise, certainement pour le moment où elle nous interrogera. Sur un côté se trouvent les chaises réservées à la famille royale, et de l'autre, les chaises réservées aux sélectionnées. Lorsqu'on nous demande de prendre place, je vois la moitié des filles se précipiter pour s'asseoir au premier rang, pour être bien visibles. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et je rejoins Alya et Adelia qui se sont placées au troisième rang. Mes amies sont tout aussi blasées que moi.

"C'est pire que les soldes ici ! Toi, dégage, c'est ma place ici !"

Ah, Vanessa vient de faire son entrée. La fille à laquelle elle vient de s'adresser se liquéfie et lui cède sa place sans dire un mot. Quelle peste !

10 minutes avant le début, June West arrive, ses notes à la main. Elle est suivie de peu par la famille royale. Lorsqu'Arin salue l'ensemble des filles, un concert de gloussement se fait entendre. Nos yeux se croisent pendant quelques secondes, et il me sourit comme pour me transmettre ses encouragements. Il rejoint ensuite sa place, aux côtés de ses parents, et se penche vers sa mère pour lui glisser quelques mots, auxquels elle répond par un sourire. Je me demande ce qu'il vient de lui dire, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

"Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !"

Le bulletin commence.

* * *

 **Et voici le récapitulatif des sélectionnées :**

 **Allens : Lucie Stern, 4**

 **Angeles : Vanessa Green, 2**

 **Atlin : Kalista Malo, 3**

 **Baffin : Victoria Hastings, 5**

 ** _Bankston : Ombeline Clairoy, 2 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Belcourt : Zoë Akkin, 4**

 **Bonita : Inaya Setto, 6**

 ** _Calgary : Elori Stolico, 4 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Carolina : Lizzie Everett, 3**

 **Clermont : Alya Strauss, 5**

 ** _Columbia : Célia Crawley, 2 = 1ère élimination_**

 ** _Dakota : Evelynn Adamms, 3 = 2ème élimination_**

 **Denbeigh : Katherine Swartz, 4**

 **Dominica : Alandra Leone, 4**

 ** _Fennley : Stella Niccoli, 5 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Hansport : Adelia Watford, 3**

 **Honduragua : Mona Solador, 7**

 **Hudson : Kendra Richards, 2**

 _ **Kent : Mia Lee, 5 = 2ème élimination**_

 ** _Labrador : Jessika Lockhart, 5 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Lakedon : Elaine Pierce, 4**

 **Likely : Alice Botello, 3**

 ** _Midston : Marina Watson, 3 = 1ère élimination_**

 ** _Ottaro : Jenna Palmer, 2 = 2ème élimination_**

 **Paloma : Juliette Young, 6**

 **Panama : Amal Kampur, 2**

 **Sonage : Lauren Saunders, 4**

 **Sota : Meili Asayo, 5**

 **St. George : Thea Danvers, 2**

 ** _Sumner : Meghan Lance, 3 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Tammins : Cassandre Scala, 2**

 ** _Waverly : Thalia Skye, 6 = 1ère élimination_**

 **Whites : Selena Caldin, 3**

 **Yukon : Angela Bellvik, 4**

 **Zuni : Summer Banks, 4**


	13. Chapitre 13

Toujours d'excellente humeur, June West prend immédiatement la parole.

"Bonsoir Illéa ! Ce soir, notre programme est exceptionnel et entièrement consacré à la Sélection ! Le prince Arin nous donnera son ressenti à propos de cette première semaine, et nous discuterons avec quelques jeunes filles qui ont eu l'occasion d'obtenir un rendez-vous !"

June poursuit son discours d'introduction, et j'en profite pour observer les filles autour de moi. Certaines sont si stressées qu'elles en tremblent, tandis que d'autres, comme Vanessa, ne vivent que pour la caméra et prennent des poses avantageuses.

Je me reconcentre sur ses paroles lorsqu'elle appelle Arin à côté d'elle.

"Prince Arin, dites moi, comment s'est passée cette première semaine de la Sélection ?

\- Elle s'est très bien passée, June. J'ai fait la connaissance de ces jeunes filles, et je leur ai consacré mes après-midi.

\- Excellent ! Je sais que vous ne les connaissez pas encore beaucoup, mais avez-vous déjà des favorites, ou un coup de cœur ?"

Je retiens ma respiration. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte répondre.

"Et bien, pour tout vous dire... oui. Mais je n'en dirai pas plus !"

Mes joues prennent une teinte rosée. Heureusement que je suis bien cachée au 3ème rang ! Alya me fait un clin d'œil, pendant que certaines filles gloussent, persuadées d'être concernées.

"Excellent ! Peut-être en sauront nous plus en interrogeant ces jeunes filles ? Laquelle a eu la chance d'obtenir le premier rendez-vous ?"

Et merde.

Presque tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Au secours !

Même si je suis paniquée à l'intérieur, je me surprends à réussir à paraître calme à l'extérieur. June se tourne vers moi et m'invite à la rejoindre. Je déteste être filmée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me lève donc pour prendre la place d'Arin aux côtés de June. Lorsque je le croise, il m'encourage du regard.

"Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous nous rappeler votre nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Selena Caldin.

\- Très joli nom ! Mademoiselle Selena, alors comme ça vous avez eu l'honneur d'obtenir le premier rendez-vos de notre prince ! Racontez-nous !"

Je n'ai pas très envie d'étaler ma vie privée ainsi, mais plus vite j'en aurai fini, plus vite je retournerai à ma place.

"Et bien nous avons été à la bibliothèque. Lors de notre première rencontre, je lui avais parlé de mon intérêt pour les livres. J'ai été impressionnée par l'immense collection de livres ! Après avoir visité ce lieu, nous avons échangé sur nos lectures communes. J'ai passé un très bon moment !"

Je crois que June ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'imaginait peut-être une balade à cheval ou quelque chose de plus romantique.

"Ah, c'est... original ! Mais le principal est que cela vous ait plu !"

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si rapidement à court de questions, mais ça m'arrange plutôt ! Elle m'invite à retourner à ma place et appelle les autres filles qui ont été en rendez-vous. Avec elles, elle s'en donne à cœur joie. Arin a bien choisi les activités, les journalistes doivent adorer !

~o~O~o~

Quand l'une des filles raconte qu'ils ont regardé un film à l'eau de rose dans le cinéma privé du palais, je peine à retenir ma surprise : je sais pertinemment qu'il déteste ce genre de films. Je fixe Arin avec des yeux ronds. Il m'aperçoit, et profite que la caméra est rivée sur June pour mimer discrètement l'ennui qu'il a eu lors de ce rendez-vous. Je lui renvoie un sourire moqueur, du genre "fallait pas la laisser choisir". Son regard répond "elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps". Cet échange complice, qui se voulait discret, n'échappe pourtant pas à la reine. Elle sourit à son tour, puis se penche vers son fils pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fait rosir. La curiosité m'envahit, mais je ronge mon frein car je sais que j'aurai l'information ce soir.

"Et voilà, le bulletin touche à sa fin ! Restez informé en temps réel sur notre site internet et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !"

June conclut comme à son habitude. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle a de l'énergie à revendre, car elle est toujours aussi dynamique !

À peine les caméras coupées, tout le monde se lève pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je reste en retrait pour éviter de me faire bousculer dans la foule.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre les filles vers le boudoir, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule dénudée.

"Tu es magnifique."

Arin se tient derrière moi, et mon cœur s'emballe. Je me retourne vers lui.

"Merci... Toi aussi tu es très élégant."

Il affiche un sourire radieux, comme à son habitude.

"Dis, est-ce que tu accepterais de prendre ton repas avec moi ce soir ? Juste tous les deux.

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! Je vais prévenir Alya de ne pas m'attendre.

\- D'accord, je t'attends à la porte qui mène au 3ème étage.

\- Merci, je fais vite !"

~o~O~o~

Après avoir prévenu mon amie, je me précipite vers ma chambre. Cela fait presque une semaine que j'ai découvert qu'Arin était Horus, et je ne lui ai toujours pas offert ma petite statuette de faucon, alors que je la gardais spécialement pour cette occasion. Je la glisse rapidement dans un petit sac, et je ressors immédiatement de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la porte qu'Arin m'a indiqué.

Adossé au mur et perdu dans ses pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Il tient dans ses mains un panier qui doit certainement contenir notre repas. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, il tourne la tête dans ma direction. Je le rejoins alors.

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'ai fait aussi vite que possible.

\- Pas du tout, j'en ai profité pour passer par les cuisines pour récupérer de quoi manger."

Il me tend ensuite son bras et prend un air faussement sérieux.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle."

J'explose de rire, et je m'accroche à son bras.

"Volontiers, très cher."

Nous empruntons les escaliers vers le 3ème étage, que je ne connais pas. Lorsque je pose la question à Arin, il m'explique que c'est l'étage réservé à la famille royale.

"Je n'avais pas envie de manger dans un salon (pas si) privé, entouré d'une dizaine de gardes pour nous épier. Ça ne te dérange pas si on va dans ma chambre ? Enfin plutôt le salon de ma chambre, vu que c'est une suite."

Mon Dieu, je vais voir sa chambre ? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble.

"Non pas de souci ! Je dois dire que préfère ça aussi."

Nous parcourons quelques couloirs, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte devant laquelle est posté un garde. Ce dernier, en apercevant Arin, nous ouvre immédiatement. Arin me fait signe de rentrer, et je m'avance à l'intérieur.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Je suis affreusement en retard sur mes chapitres T_T Je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire en ce moment, du coup ce chapitre traine depuis quelques semaines (mois ?).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

La chambre d'Arin est juste trop géniale ! Lorsque je suis entrée, je me suis retrouvée dans un petit salon, décoré classiquement. Il me fait visiter avec entrain.

"Donc derrière cette porte, c'est ma chambre et ma salle de bain. Rien de bien passionnant, je n'y passe que mes nuits. Par contre, derrière cette porte, se cache mon bureau. Quand je suis ici, c'est dans cette pièce que je passe la plupart de mon temps."

Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à y entrer. Cette pièce est radicalement différente du salon, bien plus moderne et ressemble nettement plus à sa personnalité. Je remarque un bureau avec son ordinateur, à côté duquel traînent quelques livres qu'il a dû sortir des rayons de la bibliothèque. Dans un coin, je reconnais sa guitare, posée sur un support. Et enfin, je souris en voyant une grande table remplie de patrons, croquis, matériaux et outils en tout genre, près de laquelle trône un mannequin : c'est son atelier pour la création de ses costumes pour le cosplay.

"Waouh ! J'adore cette pièce ! Elle te correspond vraiment bien !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'adores ?"

Mais que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Bien évidemment, je suis incapable d'empêcher mes joues de prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûre. Une petite vengeance mûrit dans mon esprit, et je me rapproche de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Tout à fait."

Haha ! Cette fois, c'est à lui de rougir ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé faire ça, mais je me sens vraiment à l'aise avec lui. D'abord surpris, il finit par me gratifier de son sourire rayon de soleil.

"Je meurs de faim, et si nous allions voir ce qu'il y a de bon dans le panier ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais avant, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose."

Je sors le petit faucon de mon sac.

"Il y a deux ans, je suis allée en vacances en Égypte, et j'ai trouvé cette petite statuette sur un marché. Et comme le faucon est l'animal fétiche du dieu égyptien Horus, elle m'a fait penser à toi. Et je m'étais promis de te l'offrir si je te rencontrais un jour."

Il prend la statuette dans ses mains, et l'observe sous toutes ses coutures.

"Je l'adore ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. Ça me touche beaucoup. Merci Selena."

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je sens qu'il est sincèrement heureux. Et ça me rend heureuse moi aussi. Je me sens chaque jour plus proche de lui. Je profite de cet instant, malgré mon cerveau qui court-circuite. Son parfum m'enivre, et j'adore sentir ses bras musclés autour de moi. Ce moment est juste parfait.

Il finit par poser le petit faucon à côté de son ordinateur, et nous retournons vers le salon pour entamer notre repas. Nous discutons tout en mangeant, et tout se passe parfaitement bien.

* * *

Alors que nous venions de terminer le dessert, un jeune homme essoufflé fait soudainement son entrée par une porte dérobée. Surprise, je sursaute. Sa tête me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi. Avant qu'on ait pu réagir, il se précipite sur Arin, paniqué.

"Elle m'a vu ! Arin, elle m'a vu !"

Puis, il se rend compte de ma présence, et se tourne vers moi.

"Oh, je suis désolé mademoiselle... euh..."

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes.

"Lux ?"

Pardon ? L'information finit par arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau et je fais le lien : c'est forcément Kayn ! En effet, en l'imaginant en cosplay, je retrouve parfaitement les photos qu'il avait posté sur le forum. En plus, Arin m'avait dit qu'il était son valet, ce qui explique sa présence.

Je me détends et lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer. Arin se lève et le prend par les épaules.

"Ian ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Et puis d'abord, c'est qui 'elle' ?"

Ian/Kayn reprend sa respiration et nous explique.

"Je passais dans le couloir menant vers la salle à manger quand les sélectionnées en sont sorties. Et c'est là que j'ai vu Lyanna, enfin Alya. Elle discutait avec une autre fille, mais elle a dû sentir que je l'observais et elle a tourné la tête vers moi. Elle m'a fixé un moment, mais j'ai poursuivi mon chemin. Je... je n'ai pas osé vérifier si elle avait deviné qui j'étais ou pas..."

Je me sens triste pour lui, il a l'air tellement déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui parler, certainement à cause de son tracas par rapport à sa caste. D'ailleurs, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

"J'irai la voir, je suis sûre que si elle a compris elle m'en parlera. Sinon, j'essayerai de voir ce qu'elle pense.

\- Tu... tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Évidemment ! C'est pour ça que sont faits les amis !"

À partir de ce moment, Ian semble reprendre confiance en lui. Nous discutons un peu ensemble, puis il nous laisse, certainement pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre après cet événement qui l'a visiblement bouleversé. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Alya, la situation devient urgente.

De nouveau seuls, Arin me demande si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose en particulier. Après réflexion, une idée me vient à l'esprit.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu joues à la guitare ? Je n'en avais jamais vu de si près avant. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu.

\- Bien sûr ! Si tu veux, tu peux même essayer.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais je n'y connais rien !

\- C'est pas grave, je vais te guider."

Il prend sa guitare, et me montre comment la tenir et où poser les mains. Il joue une mélodie, elle est simple mais je suis fascinée. C'est fou de voir comment quelques morceaux de bois bien assemblés avec des cordes produisent un son aussi magique.

"Aller, à ton tour !"

Il me met sa guitare dans mes mains, et je tremble par peur de l'abimer. Pour me rassurer, il place ses mains sur les miennes.

Malgré le trouble qui m'envahit, je suis ses instructions, et je parviens non sans mal à reproduire les premières notes de la mélodie. Même si cela semble ridicule, Arin me félicite. Apparemment, c'est plutôt pas mal pour une débutante. Encore une fois, ma mémoire m'a bien aidée.

* * *

La soirée tirant vers sa fin, Arin me propose de me raccompagner à ma chambre, et j'accepte bien volontiers. Le temps est passé trop vite, mais j'ai passé un moment magique. C'est totalement fou ! Et dire que ça ne fait à peine plus d'une semaine que je suis là !

Sur le chemin, je me remémore un moment du bulletin.

"Au fait, pendant le bulletin j'ai vu ta mère te parler après avoir repéré notre échange. Rien de trop grave ?"

Je le vois sourire en prenant la parole.

"Ah oui ! En fait, elle est au courant pour le forum, et il se trouve que je lui avais déjà parlé de toi avant. Du coup, elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente que je n'ai pas à faire de croix sur mon coup de cœur. Et qu'elle approuvait mon choix."

Je suis stupéfaite, mais comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? La reine est vraiment une mère géniale, Arin a une chance inouïe d'être aussi complice avec elle. Je ressens un pincement au cœur en pensant à mes parents, avec qui ne n'ai jamais pu établir de vraie relation. Et dire qu'elle pourrait être comme une seconde mère... La petite voix en moi me crie de foncer, mais ma raison me pousse à patienter et à être sûre de mon choix. J'ai toujours aussi peur de m'engager vers l'inconnu. Mais au final, est-ce vraiment l'inconnu, si c'est aux côtés d'Arin ?

Je laisse de côté mon débat mental lorsque nous arrivons devant ma chambre. Arin se tourne vers moi.

"J'ai passé une super soirée, j'espère que toi aussi !

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé !

\- Bon, et bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit..."

Je sens alors Arin hésiter. Il ne m'a pas caché ses sentiments, et je crois deviner son dilemme intérieur. En temps normal, je sais qu'il aurait fait le premier pas, mais il veut aussi respecter mon rythme.

Prise d'un élan insoupçonné de courage, je lâche le frein et je laisse les commandes à mes émotions. Je me hisse sur la pointe de mes pieds.

Et je l'embrasse.


	15. Chapitre 15

Je flotte sur un petit nuage. Je suis allongée dans mon lit, mais je suis incapable de fermer l'œil. Tant d'informations et d'émotions se bousculent en moi !

Tout d'abord, ma soirée en compagnie d'Arin a été merveilleuse. Les discussions avec lui sont toujours passionnantes, et je ne m'ennuie jamais. Nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le petit interlude avec Ian/Kayn m'a surprise, mais pas dérangée. Il est mon ami, et je suis bien décidée à l'aider. J'espère de tout cœur qu'Alya réagira positivement.

Enfin, la fin de soirée a tout simplement été exceptionnelle. Mon cœur s'affole rien qu'en y repensant. J'ai embrassé Arin, mon Horus ! Je suis toujours aussi étonnée par mon initiative, mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde. Lorsque mes lèvres ont touché les siennes, je me suis crue dans un rêve. Mais son éclat m'a ramené a la réalité, et finalement c'était encore mieux. Visiblement, lui aussi s'était réfréné jusqu'à présent. Il m'a embrassée avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas, tout en conservant sa part de douceur. Le temps s'était comme mis en pause, mais il a fini par reprendre son cours. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de mots, nos regards ont suffit pour nous transmettre mutuellement les sentiments que nous éprouvions. Après m'avoir serrée dans ses bras - que j'aime beaucoup, au passage - nous nous sommes séparés à regret, et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre.

Décidément, cette Sélection est bien loin de se dérouler comme je m'y attendais ! Je crois qu'il y a peu de chances qu'Arin ne change d'avis sur son choix, mais je me surprends à stresser. Et si il finissait par craquer pour une autre ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça... Mais avec son père qui veut faire durer la Sélection au minimum pendant 1 ou 2 mois, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

Je balaye ces dernières pensées d'un revers de la main mental. Il faut que je me repose pour être en forme pour demain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en pleine forme. Nina, Anna et Siah sont particulièrement de bonne humeur, certainement grâce à mon rendez-vous de la veille. Comme à leur habitude, elles m'habillent et me coiffent comme si j'étais une princesse. Je m'habitue tout doucement à ce qu'on s'occupe de moi, surtout si ça peut leur faire plaisir, et je sens qu'elles aiment leur travail.

Après un petit déjeuner en compagnie de mes amies, nous nous rendons comme à notre habitude dans le boudoir, où Sophia nous dispense ses cours, que je suis très attentivement. Je ne prends que peu de notes, ma mémoire faisant le plus gros du travail. J'ai toujours été une grande curieuse, et j'aime découvrir toutes ces nouvelles choses sur le fonctionnement du palais. Je tiens également à tout faire correctement, pour Arin. Il a peut-être un coup de cœur pour moi depuis longtemps, mais je tiens à le mériter. D'autant plus que lorsque j'observe discrètement les autres filles, j'en remarque beaucoup qui ne cachent pas leur ennui. Cela m'amuse plus que ça ne m'exaspère : si elles s'ennuient maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça serait si elles étaient princesses ! Elles oublient certainement que ce n'est pas un statut à prendre à la légère, que ce n'est pas une vie de fête et de paillettes.

L'après-midi se poursuit en détente dans le boudoir. La plupart des filles sont en forme et discutent avec entrain. Je distingue malgré tout Vanessa avec ses amies, qui me fusillent du regard depuis leur coin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'en veut toujours, elle a également eu un rendez-vous avec Arin cette semaine. Allez savoir ce qu'elle peut bien penser !

Alors que je réfléchissais à une façon d'aborder le sujet "Kayn" avec Alya, Kendra et Zoë, deux filles plutôt sympa mais avec qui je ne n'avais pas encore beaucoup discuté, s'approchent de nous en nous tendant un magazine. La première s'adresse à Alya.

"Vous l'avez déjà lu ?

\- Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

\- Tenez, page 15, ça devrait vous intéresser !"

Elles s'en vont sans donner plus d'information. Piquées par la curiosité, nous ouvrons donc le magazine à la page indiquée.

* * *

 _Qui est la favorite de la Sélection ?_

 _Hier, lors du bulletin, le prince Arin a laissé entendre qu'il avait déjà un ou plusieurs coup de cœurs parmi les jeunes filles en compétition. Évidemment, la question que tout le monde se pose est : qui est-ce ? Nous avons donc enquêté pour vous, et voici notre top 5 :_

 _5\. Lucie Stern_

 _Très dynamique, cette jeune sportive a sans aucun doute un tempérament de leader. Sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme communicatif n'auront certainement pas échappé à notre prince !_

 _4\. Cassandre Scala_

 _Étoile montante de_ _Tammins, cette jolie danseuse brille par sa grâce et sa beauté. Des qualités qui seront indéniablement appréciées pour séduire l'héritier !_

 _3\. Meili Asayo_

 _Originaire de Nouvelle Asie, cette jeune fille discrète n'est pourtant pas sans atout. Cette jeune artiste peintre est déjà reconnue dans tout Illéa, et ses tableaux s'arrachent à prix d'or. Nous connaissons la passion de notre chère reine pour l'art, il en va sans nul doute de même pour son fils !_

 _2\. Vanessa Green_

 _La reine des projecteurs est incontestablement l'une des figures phares de cette Sélection. Où qu'elle aille, tous les regards se tournent vers elle, notre prince n'en fait certainement pas exception !_

 _1\. Selena Caldin_

 _Celle que notre prince a choisi pour son premier rendez-vous a beau ne pas être très connue, ce n'est pas le cas de ses parents qui sont les fameux médecins Simon et Isabelle Caldin, dont elle suit d'ailleurs les traces. Dans la Sélection, sa particularité physique est visiblement un avantage, qui lui a permis de se distinguer dès le premier jour. Celle que le peuple surnomme la princesse des neiges semble bien partie pour devenir princesse d'Illéa._

* * *

Waouh, si je m'attendais à ça ! Même si je sais que les journalistes aiment enjoliver les choses, je suis touchée de ne pas lire de critique sur mes cheveux et mes yeux. Et puis j'ignorais que les gens m'avaient trouvé un surnom ! Mes parents doivent être ravis, leurs noms ont été cités !

Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Vanessa me fusillait du regard. Même si je n'ai rien demandé, je dois avouer que c'est plutôt satisfaisant de ne pas la voir apparaître en première position, même si la deuxième n'est pas mal non plus. Je pense que je suis devenue légèrement possessive envers Arin. Légèrement.

À mes côtés, Alya est aux anges. Je devine sans peine ses pensées, elle doit se dire qu'elle l'avait prédit. Après avoir feuilleté rapidement les autres pages, nous passons le magasine à d'autres filles qui ne l'avaient pas encore lu.

* * *

Je profite que nous soyons toujours seules pour aborder le sujet délicat de Kayn.

"Et au fait, quoi de neuf dans ton enquête sur ton preux chevalier ?

\- Ah tu ne devineras jamais ! Je crois que je l'ai vu hier soir ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours ou si c'était vraiment lui. Il était habillé en domestique, certainement pour passer inaperçu. Je crois qu'il m'observait."

Erf, quelle situation compliquée ! Et il n'y a malheureusement qu'une seule solution pour s'en dépêtrer.

"D'ailleurs à ce sujet... J'ai eu quelques informations supplémentaires par Arin...

\- C'est vrai ? Génial ! Dit moi tout ! Quel est son nom ? Et que fait-il dans la vie ?"

Je croise les doigts et inspire un bon coup. Je n'ai plus le choix, elle doit savoir.

"Il s'appelle Ian Sterling. Comme tu le sais déjà il est très proche d'Arin.

\- Ian... J'adore ce prénom ! Ça lui va trop bien !

\- Et donc il se trouve qu'il travaille pour Arin depuis longtemps et que c'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus si proches.

\- Aaah cesse donc de me torturer avec ce suspense !

\- En fait... il se trouve qu'il est le valet d'Arin."

Je me mords les lèvres, j'appréhende sa réaction.

Elle semble mijoter cette information, mais ne semble pas choquée.

"Je crois qu'au fond de moi je m'en doutais. Il y a quelques temps, il m'avait demandé innocemment comment je réagirais si je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'une caste inférieure. À ce moment-là, je lui avais dit que je n'en savais rien, car je n'avais jamais réfléchis à cette situation.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il était si hésitant à venir te voir. Il a peur que tu le rejettes à cause de sa caste.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je... Après cette discussion avec lui, j'y ai justement réfléchis. Je préfère vivre une vie heureuse et aimée en tant que 6 plutôt qu'une vie malheureuse en tant que 2. Et puis... si tu m'embauches ça serait amusant !"

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Son optimisme m'étonnera toujours, elle trouve toujours un côté positif à chaque situation.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire un petit mot à Arin sur le premier papier qui me tombe sous la main, pour lui transmettre cette bonne nouvelle. Prochaine étape : la rencontre !


	16. Chapitre 16

**De retour après une panne d'inspiration, j'espère que la suite vous conviendra ! :)**

~O~

Je me sens toute euphorique. Je comprends enfin l'état d'esprit qui avait envahi Alya lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Arin était Horus, quand elle avait imaginé notre futur. À présent, j'imagine sans peine Alya et Ian ensembles et heureux. Je suis tellement impatiente de les voir se rencontrer officiellement ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose, où les personnages principaux sont sur le point de s'avouer leur amour mutuel. Le rendez-vous est fixé en fin de semaine, l'emploi du temps d'Arin étant très chargé, que ce soit pour des rendez-vous avec des autres filles, ou bien des réunions liées à son rôle de prince et futur roi. Arin me manque. Je sais qu'il fait tout son possible, mais même lui ne peut être à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

Au cours de ces derniers jours, plusieurs autres filles nous quittent. Je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça. En tout cas, je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise, et ma confiance en moi remonte progressivement. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à discuter en compagnie de mes amies dans le boudoir, à lire à la bibliothèque ou dans ma chambre sur mon ordinateur. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir me promener dans les jardins, le temps étant au beau fixe, le soleil est bien trop fort et ses rayons trop dangereux pour ma peau et mes yeux. Il m'arrive souvent de rêvasser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, imaginant la douce chaleur des rayons sur mon visage.

Le jour J, Alya est carrément intenable, elle est excitée comme une puce ! Je pense qu'elle s'idéalise un peu la rencontre avec son chevalier, mais je me mets à sa place : elle vient de passer plusieurs jours à me bombarder de questions, à préparer la tenue idéale et à guetter malgré elle chaque valet que nous croisons. Je suis persuadée que Ian se ronge les ongles et tourne en rond dans la suite d'Arin pour évacuer le stress. Le pauvre, j'espère qu'Alya saura quand même se contenir. Je dois avouer que moi aussi, je stresse un peu, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Mais je suis tout aussi pressée d'y être : notre petit groupe de quatre, enfin réuni !

En fin d'après-midi, Arin passe me chercher dans ma chambre. Il m'accueille avec un baiser, qui comme à chaque fois fait accélérer mon cœur. Nous récupérons ensuite une Alya éblouissante, tant par son humeur que par sa tenue qui est tout simplement sublime. Elle a choisi une longue robe dorée qui s'accorde parfaitement avec sa peau bronzée, et ses cheveux remontés en un élégant chignon laissent ainsi apparaître sa nuque.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la suite d'Arin, Ian est là pour nous accueillir. Il est vêtu d'un beau costume, très certainement prêté par Arin. Il ne peut s'empêcher de dévisager Alya, qui en fait de même. Après des débuts hésitants, ils finissent par retrouver leur complicité habituelle. Exactement comme Arin et moi au début ! En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que tout se passe bien. La soirée se déroule parfaitement, nous discutons beaucoup, et les garçons nous montrent certains de leurs meilleurs cosplays. Ce que je trouve encore plus génial, c'est que nous avons beau être tous de castes différentes, notre amitié passe outre ces frontières invisibles.

~o~O~o~

Les deux semaines suivantes passent à une vitesse folle, entre les rendez-vous et les cours de Sophia. Je me sens de plus en plus à ma place ici, et je dois avouer que je me sens bien plus chez moi ici, au palais, qu'à la maison chez mes parents. Toutes mes attaches sont ici à présent.

Vanessa a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me saboter, mais elle a échoué lamentablement à chaque fois. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a vraiment pas eu de chance.

La première fois, elle a voulu faire croire que le valet qui toquait à la porte du boudoir lui avait remis un mot d'Arin pour un rendez-vous. Pas de bol, le valet en question était Ian, et il ne vient que lorsque le message est pour Alya ou moi. Il m'a donc transmis l'information de vive voix : le rendez-vous était en fait pour moi.

La deuxième fois, j'aurais tellement aimé filmer sa tête ! Arin m'avait une fois de plus transmis un petit mot affectueux, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de ses tâches princières. Vanessa l'avait intercepté, mais lorsqu'elle a voulu le lire pour savoir ce que je pouvais bien recevoir, elle est restée sans voix, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas su déchiffrer le message, qui était écrit en Haut Valyrien* ! Elle a même tenté d'y déchiffrer un éventuel code, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une langue à part entière, elle peut encore chercher longtemps !

Arin lui a tout de même accordé un rendez-vous : il met un point d'honneur à rencontrer chacune des filles, car il tient à honorer la promesse qu'il a fait à son père.

~o~O~o~

Le cinquième bulletin de la Sélection arrive, et c'est finalement devenu comme une routine. Je stresse toujours un peu bien entendu, mais pas autant que la première fois. Cependant, quelque chose d'inhabituel m'intrigue : alors que nous nous placions librement les précédentes fois, on nous désigne les places que nous devons prendre. Étrange.

Bonne nouvelle, je suis assise entre Alya et Juliette. Mauvaise nouvelle, je suis au premier rang. Ils cherchent peut-être à faire varier les têtes qui apparaissent à la télé ? En tout cas, j'en entends une pester parce qu'elle n'est pas au premier rang. Haha ! Je ne sais pas qui a relégué Vanessa au troisième rang, mais chapeau !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps, June nous fait signe que ça va commencer.

"Bienvenue à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes nombreux ce soir, car le prince Arin m'a fait savoir tout à l'heure qu'il avait une annonce très importante à nous faire !"

Elle parle un moment d'actualités diverses, puis passe au vif du sujet. Arin la rejoint alors, toujours aussi souriant. Alya me prend la main, elle a deviné que je commençais à stresser.

"Bonjour June ! Et oui effectivement, j'ai pris une décision concernant la Sélection. À partir d'aujourd'hui, seules six jeunes filles resteront, et formeront désormais l'Élite !

\- Waouh ! Quelle surprise ! Et qui sont-elles ?

\- Et bien il s'agit de celles qui sont assises ici au premier rang : Juliette Young, Selena Caldin, Alya Strauss, Adelia Watford, Zoë Akkin et Kendra Richards."

Arin ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans ma direction. Je jubile : non seulement la plupart de mes amies font partie de l'Élite (Lucie s'en va, mais il me semble qu'elle souhaitait retourner à son tennis), mais aussi Vanessa ne sera plus là, et ça c'est un soulagement ! Je me retourne subtilement, et l'aperçoit en train de fulminer. Elle doit certainement se retenir car nous sommes en direct, mais je suis prête à parier qu'elle explosera une fois le bulletin terminé.

June poursuit alors.

"Et bien, quelle nouvelle ! Et quelle rapidité surtout ! Doit-on en conclure que vous avez déjà une idée plutôt précise de celle qui fait battre votre cœur ?

\- Je crois que ce serait difficile de le cacher ! Je sens que vous allez me demander pourquoi je ne termine pas la Sélection tout de suite. Et bien c'est parce que je tiens à ne pas la brusquer, devenir princesse n'est pas un changement anodin, et je veux être certain que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Et bien ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Je pense qu'ici au palais nous avons tous notre petite idée sur son identité. Mais chers téléspectateurs, je vous propose un petit jeu : sur le site internet du palais vous trouverez un sondage, afin de donner vos pronostics sur l'identité de notre future princesse ! Parmi ceux qui auront vu juste, un tirage au sort sera effectué, et le gagnant se verra remettre une place pour assister au mariage royal !"

Mariage ? Royal ? Oh mon Dieu, j'avais oublié ce léger... détail. Non pas que l'idée du mariage m'effraie. Mais ça veut dire que je vais être au centre de toutes les attentions ! Au secours !

~O~

 _*Haut Valyrien : Une langue imaginaire de Game of Thrones (voir premiers chapitres)_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Pfiou, je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début ! :D**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup Mar1ann3 pour ton soutien, ça m'encourage beaucoup à poursuivre !**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

* * *

Dès que le bulletin s'achève, un flot interminable de pleurs, rires et flashs d'appareils photos envahit mes sens. Celles qui ont été éliminées éclatent pour la plupart en sanglots. Ça me fend le cœur de les entendre ainsi, mais je sais que c'est inévitable. Arin n'est quand même pas polygame ! Je repère Vanessa, qui a perdu de son allure et semble avoir accepté son sort ; elle reste cependant fière, et je suis persuadée qu'elle rebondira sans aucun souci à sa sortie du Palais. Je remarque également Lucie, qui est la seule éliminée à afficher un grand sourire, car ce choix était le sien. Elle s'efforce de réconforter celles qui semblent le plus en peine. Je me retourne enfin vers Alya, qui comme à son habitude est rayonnante. Sa joie est communicative, et je me laisse aller à rire avec elle. Les autres filles de l'Elite nous rejoignent, et des photographes s'empressent d'immortaliser le moment.

Après quelques instants, Sophia finit par nous rejoindre pour nous briefer pour la suite.

"Mesdemoiselles, félicitations ! Faire partie de l'Elite sera pour vous l'occasion de faire vos preuves, non seulement auprès de notre prince, mais également du roi et de la reine. Désormais, les leçons que je vous donnerai seront orientées vers les différentes tâches qu'une princesse doit être en mesure de réaliser. Nous en discuterons plus en détails demain matin."

Ses informations transmises, Sophia nous laisse vaquer à nos occupations. Nous consacrons donc notre soirée à dire au revoir à celles qui rentrent chez elles, et à échanger numéros de téléphone et adresses mails.

Épuisée par cet événement, je ne tarde pas à retourner vers ma chambre, où Nina, Anna et Siah m'attendent. Elles sont tout aussi enjouées qu'Alya, et me font savoir qu'elles sont ravies que je fasse partie de l'Elite. Je les adore ! Je suis contente de savoir que je peux compter sur elles pour me soutenir. Car au fond de moi, je ressens autant de joie que d'appréhension : je suis heureuse car je sais qu'Arin m'aime, mais j'ai peur de devoir devenir princesse. Et évidemment, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je sais que je devrai travailler sur moi. Heureusement, je sais qu'Arin sera là pour m'épauler, ainsi qu'Alya. C'est donc relativement sereine que j'entame ma nuit.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, ça nous fait tout bizarre de n'être plus que six. La salle à manger semble tellement silencieuse ! Nous rejoignons ensuite Sophia pour notre leçon. Elle nous a préparé un long discours sur les responsabilités qu'une princesse doit avoir, entre autre le devoir de représentation, l'assistance aux décisions lors des divers conseils ou l'organisation de certaines réceptions. Je l'écoute attentivement pour mémoriser tous les points importants. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle nous informe qu'une délégation Suédège doit arriver d'ici cinq jours pour une visite de courtoisie, et que notre rôle sera d'assister la reine Lyra dans la préparation de cet événement. L'excitation m'envahit : j'adore la Suédège ! Et ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pratiqué mon finnois, l'occasion sera parfaite !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas la reine arriver. Je sursaute, mais je me ressaisis rapidement. Je l'entends rire légèrement, avant de m'adresser un sourire chaleureux, puis de prendre la parole.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Comme Sophia vient de vous l'expliquer, nous allons travailler ensemble pendant quelques jours pour préparer l'arrivée des suédèges. Nos deux nations sont alliées depuis très longtemps, et leurs émissaires ont toujours beaucoup apprécié leurs venues chez nous. Je compte donc sur vous pour que cette visite ne déroge pas à la règle. Vous serez en charge d'organiser certaines parties de la réception : décoration, nourriture et musique. Puisque vous êtes six, je vous propose donc de travailler en binôme. Quant à moi, je me chargerai de l'organisation générale et de la coordination de vos différentes parties. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?"

Kendra lève alors la main pour demander si les binômes et les sujets seront attribués aléatoirement ou bien selon nos choix. La reine lui répond que nous pouvons choisir, mais que si nous ne parvenons pas à nous décider entre nous, elle décidera à notre place. Kendra et Alya expriment alors leur envie de travailler sur la musique, Zoë sur la nourriture et Adelia sur la décoration. Juliette et moi n'avons pas de préférence. La reine nous répartit donc.

"Puisqu'il faut choisir, Juliette s'occupera de la décoration avec Adelia, et Selena de la nourriture avec Zoë."

Ça me fait tout bizarre de ne pas être en binôme avec ma meilleure amie, mais au moins je vais pouvoir faire un peu plus connaissance avec Zoë. Jusqu'à présent, je l'ai toujours trouvé sympathique, mais elle traîne toujours avec Kendra. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle vient de la caste 4. Je me rapproche alors d'elle pour commencer à réfléchir sur notre sujet.

"Salut ! Tu m'as semblé très motivée pour t'occuper de la nourriture, est-ce que tu as déjà quelques idées ?

\- Hey ! Haha oui, j'ai des tas d'idées, c'est mon métier ! Mais je dois avouer que je ne connais pas trop la culture suédège, donc je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse quelques recherches avant de se lancer.

\- Ton métier ?

\- Oui, chez moi à Belcourt je travaille en tant qu'apprentie chef cuisinier avec mon père, dans notre restaurant familial.

\- C'est génial ! Pour ma part je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en cuisine, mais je connais bien la culture suédège. Si tu veux, tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses, et je te dirai si ça peut leur plaire ! Je peux déjà te dire qu'ils aiment beaucoup tout ce qui vient de la mer, et qu'ils détestent tout ce qui est épicé.

\- Nickel ! On va faire comme ça ! Et je préparerai quelques essais et tu feras la goûteuse !"

Le courant passe bien entre nous, et nous travaillons de manière totalement complémentaire pendant les jours qui suivent. Nous notons plusieurs idées sur papier, et nous passons pas mal de temps dans les cuisines. Nous apprenons par une vieille cuisinière que l'ambassadeur de Suédège est fortement allergique aux arachides. Fort heureusement, nos menus n'en comportent pas, mais un coup de stress nous gagne et nous espérons que d'autres allergiques ne se cachent pas dans la délégation. Afin d'en être certaines, nous prenons rendez-vous avec la reine, qui connait certainement ce genre de détail.

"Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour la préparation des menus ?"

La reine est si avenante, je me sens toujours très à l'aise en sa présence. Je prends donc l'initiative de lui répondre.

"Bonjour Votre Majesté, tout est presque terminé, mais nous avions une question afin de nous rassurer.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- Nous avons appris en cuisine que l'ambassadeur de Suédège était allergique aux arachides, et nous avons veillé à ne pas en avoir dans nos menus. Nous souhaiterions savoir si d'autres personnes étaient susceptibles de rencontrer d'autres allergies ou intolérances alimentaires ?

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez parfaitement fait votre travail. Effectivement, il faut faire attention à la culture de nos hôtes, mais également aux particularités de chacun. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, l'ambassadeur est le seul concerné."

Après l'avoir remerciée, nous finalisons les derniers détails. Il nous reste alors une journée, et nous décidons de rejoindre Juliette et Adelia. La salle de réception est magnifique, elles ont fait un travail remarquable, associant des touches Suédèges avec des éléments plus Illéens. Elles ont visiblement fait leurs recherches, et je ne note aucun faux pas.

En observant la décoration, j'ai une idée, et j'en fais tout de suite part aux filles :

"Et si nous stylisions nos menus papiers de la même façon que la salle ? Cela permettrait d'homogénéiser la présentation."

Les filles approuvent, et nous nous mettons au travail. À peine avions nous terminé qu'Alya et Kendra nous rejoignent, et nous proposent de venir écouter le programme musical qu'elles ont choisi.

Nous les suivons jusque la salle de musique, que je n'avais d'ailleurs encore jamais vue : elle contient toutes sortes d'instruments, mais également un bon nombre de partitions rangées sur des étagères. Des musiciens et chanteurs nous attendent, répétant quelques morceaux. Kendra leur fait signe que nous sommes prêtes à écouter, et ils commencent. Les musiques sont classiques, mais entraînantes. Elles ont même prévu l'hymne Suédège ! J'adore cette hymne, je le connais par cœur. Je grimace cependant à la cinquième strophe, et fait un signe à Alya qui fait arrêter la musique.

"Votre choix de musiques est vraiment très bon, mais il y a une erreur à la cinquième strophe : elle a été supprimée il y a quatre ans car les paroles rappelaient trop la guerre contre le Danemark, avec qui ils sont depuis devenus alliés suite au traité de Copenhague-Malmö. Les partitions que nous avons ici ne doivent pas avoir été mises à jour.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh purée, heureusement que tu es là, on aurait pu créer un incident diplomatique !

\- Haha peut-être pas mais ça aurait pu les vexer. Mais le principal est qu'on s'en rende compte à temps !"

Je prends ensuite un peu de temps avec les chanteurs pour travailler sur leur prononciation du finnois. Ils n'ont que l'hymne à chanter dans cette langue, mais il faut que ce soit parfait.

"Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de bien insister sur les doubles voyelles, comme dans _sydämeen_ ou _rakkaampaa_ , c'est très important en finnois."

À la fin de la journée, je me sens lessivée. Tout est bouclé et prêt pour le lendemain, et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Ce premier vrai aperçu de la vie de princesse m'a beaucoup plu, car j'aime l'organisation et je suis fière de ce que nous avons accomplis. En revanche, nous devrons également nous occuper de discuter avec nos hôtes demain, et ça, c'est encore autre chose !


End file.
